From Infinity and Beyond
by Lori23
Summary: Sequel to Love From Another Galaxy
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
  
Phatos  
  
The aliens arrived back in Phatos and rushed to the elders hoping that they could shed some light on Philip's medical condition.  
  
Belle: Please help my brother, he is really sick. Philip: I don't know what is wrong with me.  
  
Brady: We have been on Earth for several months now. He got really sick  
  
Philip: The doctors down there with all their schooling can't help me.  
  
Elder One: We can help you.  
  
The elders worked quickly and soon discovered what Philip's problem was. They ran several tests on Philip and realized he had a rare disease called Cynthosis.  
  
Philip would need treatment for about six months before he would be completely healthy again. Everyone set up a time to start the treatment and Brady, Belle, and Philip went home. Their small home they left so long ago.  
  
Once there, Belle began to feel weird. She noticed she had broke out into a rash and she had pink and blue spots all over her skin. What in the world, she thought.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Salem  
  
Shawn, Mimi, and Chloe were all sitting around watching tv in Mimi's living room. Talking about their three friends that had  
  
left them all scared and worried.  
  
Mimi: They are going to be okay, Shawn. Please stop worrying.  
  
Shawn: I know but I can't help it. I just miss her so much.  
  
Chloe: Shawn at least you know that Belle is safe think about it from Mimi's point of view she has to worry about Philip's health.  
  
Mimi: Thanks for the reminder Chloe.  
  
Shawn: Ladies chill fighting isn't goign to help the situation.  
  
Chloe: I'm sorry. I just thought maybe if Shawn realized that there are more people to worry about then just Belle, he would stop being so  
  
distracted.  
  
Mimi: Well I keep telling myself that Philip is going to be okay. I know in my heart that he will get the help he needs.  
  
Shawn: I know he will, Meems. They will come back soon.  
  
Chloe: I only wish they would come back now. I miss Brady.  
  
Shawn: Maybe we should go take a trip on the Fancy Face II and try to take our minds off of this for at least a weekend.  
  
Mimi: Shawn what about all the memories we have from the last trip we took on the Fancy Face II, can you handle that?  
  
Shawn: It will be hard, yes, but I think I can manage.  
  
Chloe: Then let's get packed up and head over to the boat. I could work on my tan.  
  
Mimi: You don't need to work on your tan. I'm the one that is in need of a suntan.  
  
Shawn: Stop fussing and let's go.  
  
Phatos  
  
Brady: Belle, what is that on your arms?  
  
Belle: I have no idea. It just appeared. Oh man what if I am getting some disease?  
  
Brady: Let's get you checked out. There has to be a reason for all the pink and blue spots on your body.  
  
Philip: It doesn't seem normal.  
  
Brady: I remember a long time ago when mom was pregnant with you, Belle. I recall she had something like that on her.  
  
Belle: You are not suggesting that I am pregnant are you? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Salem  
  
Shawn and Chloe went home and packed for their trip hoping to take their mind off of their loved ones.  
  
Mimi was packing her clothes in a suitcase when she looked over at her nightstand and saw the last picture that her and Philip had taken together and finally allowed all of her unshed tears to fall. She grabbed the picture and laid down on her bed thinking of all the times that they had spent together. She said a silent prayer that wherever he was that he was getting the help he needed to get healthy again and come back to her.  
  
Chloe was doing like Mimi and packing her clothes for the lake. She walked over to her window and looked out. The blue sky loomed up ahead of her. Tears fell down her face as she stared at the sky. Somewhere up there was Brady, Belle, and Philip. She had no idea where but she knew they were up there. If only she could talk to Brady. She knew she was in love with him and only wished she had told him before he left. She had no idea how long he would be gone. She could only hope that Philip was getting treated and that he would be okay. As soon as he was okay, she knew Brady would return. She brushed her tears away and continued to concentrate on packing.  
  
Shawn walked in the front door of his house and felt like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He missed Belle so much it was making him miserable. He only hoped that they arrived home safely and were getting Philip the help he needed cause he knew that Bellewould be devastated if anything happened to Philip.  
  
Shawn grabbed his suitcase and started packing his clothes for the trip. He wasn't sure how good of any idea this was. What is Belle came back  
  
and he was gone. Who was he kidding? There was no way they could come back that soon. He finished packing and got the keys to the boat from  
  
his parents and headed over to Mimi's house.  
  
Shawn: Oh shit, I forgot my watch maybe when we are out to sea I might finally get a hold of Belle.  
  
Mimi: Shawn, what are you talking about?  
  
Chloe: Yeah Shawn, what watch?  
  
Shawn: Belle gave me her watch before she left. She said it might work to contact her.  
  
Mimi: Really? We can contact them? What are we waiting for?  
  
Chloe: Yeah Shawn, let's give it a try now.  
  
Shawn: Okay it is worth a shot.  
  
They pressed the button that turned the watch on. They could hear people talking in the background but the screen was completely static.  
  
Chloe: Is there any way to tune this thing, I think I hear Brady's voice if I could only make out what they are saying.  
  
Shawn: That does sound like Brady, but damn it why can't we see anything.  
  
Mimi broke down into tears. Shawn and Chloe rushed over to her to see what was the matter they were afraid that she had heard something.  
  
Shawn: Mimi what is wrong?  
  
Mimi: I thought I would have a way to find out if Philip was going to be okay but the damn thing won't work.  
  
Mimi grabbed the watch and threw it against the concrete breaking it into two pieces.  
  
Shawn: Mimi! That was Belle's watch!  
  
Mimi: I'm sorry Shawn, but I just want to hear from Philip.  
  
Chloe: Now we will never get to hear from them.  
  
Shawn: You can explain to Belle when she comes back why her watch is broken.  
  
Mimi: I'm sorry. I was just upset. Why can't we make out what they are saying?  
  
Shawn: Belle did tell me that they would be speaking in a different language. Maybe that is why we can't understand them.  
  
Chloe: I'm sure Philip is going to be fine. At least since we can make out their voices we know they arrived there safely.  
  
Shawn: I just wish we could talk to them.  
  
Phatos  
  
Brady: Belle my watch is beeping. I wonder who it could be.  
  
Belle: I gave Shawn my watch and told him to try and contact us.  
  
Brady: Damn it Belle you know that could be dangerous. The elders would be upset that we left that kind of technology on earth.  
  
Belle: I will just explain to them that I lost it on earth.  
  
Philip: Chill out Brady, she just wanted Shawn to know that she is safe. And besides I would love to be able to communicate with Mimi.  
  
Belle: Brady, please don't tell anyone about my watch. I just wanted to communicate with Shawn somehow.  
  
Brady: I won't say anything.  
  
Philip: Are you going to answer the beeping?  
  
Brady pushed the button but all he could hear was static. The three siblings frowned because they knew it was no luck. They were not going to be able to talk to Shawn, Chloe, or Mimi.  
  
Belle: Guys, I think something is wrong with me. I feel really dizzy.  
  
Philip: Maybe we should get you to the doctor?  
  
Belle: No, Philip you should go rest.  
  
Brady: I agree with Philip. You should go see someone.  
  
Belle: I am fine. It's probably just from missing Shawn. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Salem  
  
Shawn: Even though I know that she is safe I would quit worrying until she is back in my arms. You guys don't know what it is like. We have been inseperatable since we made love and this is killing me to be away from her. What if it takes years for Philip to  
  
recover I don't know if I can stand being away from Belle that long.  
  
Chloe: No offense Shawn but we are all suffering. And just so you know me and Brady were intimate too, we may not have confessed our love but we do share that same bond so you are not the only one miserable.  
  
Mimi: She is right Shawn. We might not have confessed our dying love but we were all intimate and it is affecting us all the same.  
  
Chloe: My God Mimi what is wrong with your face?  
  
Mimi: What do you mean? What is wrong with my face?  
  
Chloe: Your face is glowing.  
  
Shawn: It's a bright yellow color. Why is it doing that?  
  
Mimi: I don't know. You guys are lying. There is nothing wrong with my face.  
  
Chloe: Oh no? Then why did it just turn green?  
  
Mimi suddenly began to freeze. She started shivering.  
  
Mimi: Why did it get so cold in here?  
  
Chloe: Mimi my god what is the matter with you.  
  
Mimi: It is cold you guys are cold right.  
  
Shawn: Mimi I am burning up are you feeling all right. And damn it quit making your face change colors it is making my eyes hurt.  
  
Mimi: Guys come on this isn't funny. Quit making jokes about my face. We all know it isn't possible for my face to turn yellow.  
  
Phatos  
  
Philip went to lay down in his old bed. Brady demanded to take Belle to the doctor but she refused. The spots were still on her body  
  
and she was still feeling dizzy. She decided to eat some of her favorite food from Phatos.  
  
Brady: What are you eating?  
  
Belle: I'm about to chow down on some liver and onions. Doesn't that sound good?  
  
Brady: We used to eat that all the time. I have misssed it.  
  
Belle: It doesn't taste like the food on Earth.  
  
Brady: Belle, I still think you should go see a doctor.  
  
Belle: You said you thought I was pregnant. Well I can't be pregnant.  
  
Brady: So you and Shawn never did anything?  
  
Belle: Brady Victor Black that is none of your damn business. I can't believe that you would ask me that. Besides it can't be possible that I am  
  
pregnant.  
  
Brady: So you are saying that you and Shawn did not have sex?  
  
Belle: No that is not what I am saying but I am an alien and he is a human it isn't possible is it.  
  
Brady was about to answer Belle when he saw her arms start to shake uncontrollably and start to knock things over.  
  
Belle: What is going on? I can't stop my arms!  
  
Brady: We need to get you to one of the doctors.  
  
Belle: Brady, I'm scared.  
  
Brady: Can you walk?  
  
Belle stood up and walked to the door. Brady yelled up to Philip they were heading out. They walked outside but before they could get very far, Belle's legs starting acting up. She was walking behind Brady and she kicked him in the butt for no reason at all.  
  
Brady: Belle, what was that for?  
  
Belle: I didn't mean to. I don't know what is going on.  
  
Brady: This is too weird.  
  
Belle came around by the house and she just kicked the house for no reason. She felt the pain after it was done.  
  
Belle: Brady, please help me.  
  
Brady goes over and picks his little sister up. He heads towards the door to take his sister to the doctor but he can't get out of the door because Belle kept kicking her legs out making it impossible for them to fit out of the door.  
  
Brady: Damn it Belle stop it!  
  
Belle: I am trying Brady, I can't. And don't scream at me.  
  
Brady: Philip come here I need your help you are going to have to come with me.  
  
Philip got out of bed and went to see what the problem was now. How much more is going to go wrong? Philip walked over to Brady but didn't get a chance to ask him what was wrong because Belle kicked him in the face.  
  
Brady: Belle, stop kicking everyone!  
  
Belle: It isn't my fault!  
  
Philip: What was that for, Belle? I never did anything to you.  
  
Belle: I can't control my legs. You have to help me.  
  
Philip: Why are your arms shaking like that?  
  
Brady: Something is wrong with her. We should have never went to Earth.  
  
Belle: Don't say that Brady!  
  
Philip: I agree with Belle.  
  
Brady: Well ever since we came back everything is going wrong.  
  
Belle: Just help me to the doctor.  
  
Philip managed to get over to Brady. He grabbed Belle's legs and held them together for a short period before he got  
  
kicked again.  
  
Philip: Damn it Brady switch me she is beating the shit out of me.  
  
Brady: Alright but her arms aren't any better my face is going to be black and blue for all the times that she has smacked me.  
  
They switched places and ran over to the Medisphere hoping that one of the doctors would be able to help Belle. When they arrived the nurse took them back to a room. The nurse told them to have Belle lay on the bed and a doctor would be in there soon.  
  
Philip laid Belle on the bed and her legs and arms just quit kicking.  
  
Brady: So help me Belle if you are doing this to be funny I will kill you!  
  
Belle opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out.  
  
Brady: Belle we can't hear you.  
  
Belle got up and walked over to Brady and wacked him in the face. Then her arms and legs started up again and she started knocking things over. Brady and Philip were chasing her around the room trying to hold her down. A doctor ran in the room to see what all the noise was about.  
  
Doctor: What is going on in here?  
  
Brady: She is out of control!  
  
Philip: We don't know how to stop her.  
  
Belle ran over to the doctor and kicked him in the leg and slapped him in the face.  
  
Once he recovered from the shock of being hit, he called for another doctor to come into the room. They continued to chase Belle around but every time they almost caught her, she would get away. Finally, the other doctor ran in and grabbed her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Salem  
  
Shawn: Mimi I swear to you on Belle's life that your face is turning colors. You know that I would die if anything happened to Belle so I wouldn't make that kind of promise if it wasn't true.  
  
Mimi: Shawn what is the matter with me?  
  
Chloe: Oh god Shawn you don't think she caught what Philip had do you?  
  
Shawn: There is only one way to find out we need to go talk to Craig.  
  
Mimi: What about our trip?  
  
Chloe: We will go once we find out what is wrong with you.  
  
The three headed out for Chloe's house. Chloe said that Craig would be home. They rushed inside and sure enough, Craig was there.  
  
Craig: What is the hurry about?  
  
Chloe: Something is wrong with Mimi.  
  
Shawn: Her face started changing colors and glowing.  
  
Mimi: Do I have what Philip had?  
  
Mimi was almost in tears. What would happen to her if she did have what Philip had? She had no way of getting help.  
  
Craig: I will take a look at you. Let's head over to my office at the hospital. We can do the tests there.  
  
Mimi: Thank you so much Craig.  
  
Shawn: Everything is going to be okay, Meems.  
  
Chloe: She was freezing too. I don't know how she could be cold in the summer.  
  
Mimi: I'm still freezing. Something is wrong with me. Is my face still glowing.  
  
Craig: I don't see any change in it.  
  
Shawn: Yeah it is back to normal now.  
  
Chloe: Mimi, if this is some kind of joke it isn't funny.  
  
Mimi: It isn't a joke. I'm really scared.  
  
Shawn: Let's just get her to the hospital and checked out.  
  
Craig: I will do everything I can to find out what is wrong with you.  
  
Mimi: Chloe do you think that I am that talented that I can make my face change colors?  
  
Chloe: No I am just scared and not thinking. I am sorry for saying that.  
  
Shawn: There is no time for fighting we need to go get those tests run.  
  
Phatos  
  
Doctor Nosko: Brady we are going to have to tie Belle's arms and legs down so she will hold still so we can run some tests.  
  
Brady: Okay but let me and Philip do it so it doesn't scare her.  
  
Doctor Nosko: Miss Black do we have any idea what is causing these attacks.  
  
Belle tried once again to talk but nothing came out.  
  
Doctor Nosko: Miss Black did you hear me.  
  
Belle: Awhoosh.  
  
Doctor Nosko: What is she talking about? Has she lost her mind?  
  
Brady: Belle, what is going on?  
  
Belle: Awhoosh. Awhoosh.  
  
Philip: Is that all you can say?  
  
Belle was scared because she didn't know what was going on. She was now tied down to the bed and she couldn't talk other than to say awhoosh.  
  
Doctor Nosko: I don't know what is going on here but we need to get her tested. There is no telling what is wrong with her.  
  
Brady: Will she be okay?  
  
Doctor Nosko: I have no idea until I get her tested.  
  
Philp: Do we need to wait outside?  
  
Doctor Nosko: Yes please just step outside.  
  
The boys stepped outside and sat down, worried about their sister.  
  
Philip: If anything happens to Belle, Shawn is going to kill us.  
  
Brady: Nothing will happen. She is going to be just fine.  
  
Brady: Philip I really think that she is pregnant. I mean mom had the spots on her face. Maybe all these other things are side effects.  
  
Philip: But is it possible for an alien to be pregnant with a human's child. What if she has some kind of disease too.  
  
Brady: We will just have to wait and see. I just hope things are more calm on earth than they are here.  
  
Salem  
  
Craig came back into Mimi's room a few hours later with the results of all her tests. And he was teriffied with the results.  
  
Chloe: Craig what's wrong with her? Is it the same thing as Philip had? If it is how are we going to get her to Phatos so she can be cured?  
  
Craig: Chloe she is pregnant!  
  
Shawn: She is what? How is that possible?  
  
Craig: Mimi I need to know who the father is so I can run tests on him. I need to know of any sexual partners.  
  
Mimi: There has only ever been one and you can't test him.  
  
Craig: And why not?  
  
Mimi: I only slept with Philip and he is gone now.  
  
Craig: What? You mean that you are pregnant by some so-called alien?  
  
Shawn: They really are aliens. They are from Phatos.  
  
Craig: I remember you telling me before. I promise that I will not reveal the truth about them being aliens.  
  
Chloe: What are we going to do? Is Mimi going to be able to have the baby?  
  
Craig: I don't see why she shouldn't be able to. But there might be some complications. I have a feeling that the pregnancy will be a different one from the pregnancies we are used to. If she is pregnant by an alien there is no telling what will happen.  
  
Mimi: Will I still carry the baby to term?  
  
Craig: I don't know how to answer that question. I have no idea how long an alien's pregnancy lasts. I can give you some pre-natal vitamins but I don't know if they will work.  
  
Mimi: Thank you so much. Is there anyway that I can come see you instead of coming to the hospital. I don't want anyone else to know the circumstances of my pregnancy.  
  
Craig: Yes and I want to see you every two weeks so we can keep a close eye on this pregnancy.  
  
Phatos  
  
Doctor Nosko: Brady, Philip we have the results and your sister wanted you in there with her.  
  
Belle: Okay doctor we are ready. Tell me what is wrong with me. Am I going to die?  
  
Doctor Nosko: Miss Black it seems that you are pregnant. Now what concerns me is that a normal pregnancy has side effects like small blue spots on the body like your brother mentioned your mom had. Now I have never heard of someone not being about to  
  
control their limbs and talking in weird languages.  
  
Belle: Oh my god Brady.  
  
Doctor Nosko: Who is the father, do I know him?  
  
Belle: His name is Shawn Brady and there is no way you know him.  
  
Doctor Nosko: I know everyone from here. Why don't I know him?  
  
Philip: He isn't from here. He is from Earth.  
  
Doctor Nosko: Earth? What in the world were you thinking getting pregnant by a human?  
  
Belle: Am I going to be okay? Will I be able to have the baby?  
  
Doctor Nosko: I have no idea but I can tell you that your side effects are the results of carrying a half alien/half human baby.  
  
Brady: I knew you were pregnant, Belle.  
  
Belle: Do I have to stay here while I'm pregnant? We were planning to go back and live on Earth.  
  
Doctor Nosko: I would recommend you staying here until the baby is born. There is nothing I can do for the pregnancy. You must wait it out and in six months you are going to give birth to a baby.  
  
Belle: I need Shawn. I have to see Shawn.  
  
Brady: You heard the doctor, Belle. You have to stay here.  
  
Belle: Shawn deserves to know.  
  
Philip: Maybe he could come up here with us?  
  
Doctor Nosko: A human being can not survive life on this planet. There is not promise that your baby will survive either being half human. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Salem  
  
Shawn: Craig would it be safe for Mimi to travel. I think it would be best if she isn't around her parents to much cause they will flip if they realize that she is pregnant with an alien. I mean they would have to see the side effects.  
  
Craig: She can leave for two weeks but then she has to come to see me for her scheduled two week check-up.  
  
Mimi: Maybe all three of us should start moving into the apartment Shawn's grandfather bought us to live in while we are going to Salem University. So that way I won't have to see my parents very much at all during my pregnancy.  
  
Chloe: I think that would be for the best. Let's all head to Mimi's and help her pack her things to move in over there.  
  
Mimi's house  
  
The three are up in Mimi's room helping her pack. They were throwing all her clothes into various suitcases.  
  
Shawn: You guys, I have this weird feeling about Belle. Like she is in trouble or something.  
  
Mimi: I'm sure she is fine, Shawn. She knows how to survive up there.  
  
Chloe: I just hope they are finding a cure for Philip. I mean we don't even know what is wrong with him.  
  
Shawn: I just wish we could communicate with them.  
  
Mimi: If only I hadn't broken that watch then maybe we could.  
  
Chloe: It is okay, Meems. Let's just finish packing before your parents come back home. Then we can head over to Shawn's house and pack his things.  
  
Shawn: Yeah, my parents won't mind me moving out. They will be sad to see me go but they know it is coming.  
  
Phatos  
  
Belle, Brady, and Philip all went home and decided to get some rest. They were all exhausted from arriving home and all the shocking news that they had in one day. Belle had finally stopped flinging her arms and legs everywhere, her body was to tired to do anything anymore. Belle got weak on the walk and fell down.  
  
Brady: Belle what's the matter?  
  
Belle: Brady I can't walk anymore. I am to tired.  
  
Brady: Here let me carry you. This has got to me hard on your body trying to keep up with all these insane side effects you are having.  
  
Belle: What if they get worse?  
  
Philip: Well then we will take care of you and help you through it.  
  
Belle: Thank you guys for being so supportive I don't know what I would do without you.  
  
Brady: Well you will never have to find out. We are going to be here for you just like we are going to be there for Philip.  
  
Belle: I still think Shawn should know. I need to tell him.  
  
Philip: How are you going to contact him?  
  
Brady: You can't contact him. You might as make the best of it because he can't be there for you, Belle.  
  
Belle: I wonder what he is doing right now. I wonder if he is thinking of me.  
  
Philip: Yeah, I wonder about Mimi. I bet she is worried sick about me.  
  
Brady: It will be a long time before we can return. We might as well make the best of our time without them.  
  
Belle: I don't know if I can stand staying here for six months being pregnant and not having Shawn.  
  
Belle began to cry so Brady and Philip tried to comfort her.  
  
Philip: Its going to be okay, Belle.  
  
Belle: No its not. I want Shawn! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Salem  
  
After hours of packing they were finally ready to take everything over to the new apartment.  
  
Mimi: Shawn this apartment is so awesome. But I don't see why your grandfather got six bedrooms. We don't need that much room.  
  
Shawn: He said that we might want to invite other friends to live with us and it was a great price. Besides we need the room so we can have a baby's room.  
  
Mimi: You guys don't mind me and the baby staying after I have it. I mean a lot of people don't like being around babies cause they cry all the time and it is a lot of work.  
  
Chloe: Mimi we are in it for the long haul with you. We wouldn't abandon you. So of course we want you and the baby to stay.  
  
Shawn: It will be like having a part of Belle with me everyday. It is going to be her niece or nephew.  
  
Mimi: I can't wait until my baby is born. I hope it is a little girl. I've always wanted a daughter. I wonder what  
  
she will look like. Will she look like me or Philip?  
  
Shawn: She will look like aliens in those old movies. The kid will have a big head and a little body.  
  
Everyone laughed and Mimi playfully hit Shawn.  
  
Mimi: That is not funny. My baby will not be ugly. My child will be the cutest baby ever.  
  
Chloe: I have no doubt in my mind that the baby will be adorable. I'm just surprised that you were able to get  
  
pregnant by Philip.  
  
Shawn: This means if Mimi could get pregnant, then someday Belle and I could have a baby together. I suddenly got  
  
the strangest feeling about Belle. I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.  
  
Mimi gasped and pointed to her stomach. She had a white shirt on but you could see her stomach turning red.  
  
Chloe: Why is it doing that?  
  
Shawn: It must be the pregnancy.  
  
Mimi: Why can't I just have a normal pregnancy with morning sickness?  
  
Chloe: This is kinda cool.  
  
Phatos  
  
Brady woke up early the next day and decided to cook breakfast for his brother and sister. He tried to be as  
  
quiet as possible not wanting to wake them after the day that they had yesterday. He couldn't imagine what  
  
either of them were going through. And he swore to himself that he would never give up on them.  
  
Brady: Chloe please give me the strength to handle this. I love you.  
  
Salem  
  
Chloe is looking all around swearing that she just heard Brady's voice.  
  
Chloe: Shawn did you hear that?  
  
Shawn: Hear what Chloe are you feeling all right.  
  
Chloe: I could have swore I just heard Brady.  
  
Mimi: Well what did he say. Maybe he is talking to you there and you can hear it in your heart.  
  
Chloe: He asked me to give him strenght to handle this. And he said I love you.  
  
Shawn: Well I wonder what is wrong that he needs to pull strength from you. Try talking back to him.  
  
Chloe: Brady I love you what is wrong?  
  
But she got no response. Chloe started to get upset and started to cry.  
  
Chloe: He finally tells me he loves me and I can't even respond to him. Why don't we have the same abilities and powers that they do. I hate this. Damn it. This isn't fair why did they have to leave. I feel like I am having my heart ripped out each minute that I am not with him.  
  
Shawn: I know how you feel. I keep feeling that something is wrong with Belle. I just wished I knew what it was. This isn't fair.  
  
Mimi walks into the room to see the serious looks on Shawn and Chloe's faces and notices Chloe's tears.  
  
Mimi: What's wrong?  
  
Chloe: I heard Brady's voice. He wanted me to help him.  
  
Mimi: What's wrong? Is it Philip?  
  
Shawn: We don't know. We can't get in touch with them.  
  
Mimi: I hope nothing is wrong. I hope Philip is getting better.  
  
Shawn: Something is wrong. Something bad happened up there. I can feel it, I just don't know what it was.  
  
Chloe: We all need to just say a prayer that it was just that they miss us and that it isn't anything more serious.  
  
Phatos  
  
Belle woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and jumped out of bed only to fall back down because she was dizzy.  
  
Belle: Damn it. I hate being pregnant.  
  
Brady: Shhh you are going to wake Philip up. He needs his rest. Now come in here and eat.  
  
Belle: I am trying but I am so dizzy it makes it difficult to walk.  
  
Brady: All right stay here I will come pick you up and carry you over here.  
  
Belle: I hate feeling so helpless.  
  
Brady picked Belle up and carried over to the table. As he was putting her in the chair she smacked him hard across the  
  
face.  
  
Brady: Owww. Damn it that hurt.  
  
Belle: Brady, I'm so sorry. It's happening again. Make it stop!  
  
Brady stared at his baby sister as she lost control over her body. He had no idea how to help her and not knowning  
  
was scaring him to death. He could tell that Belle was getting depressed over the situation. Tears came to Belle's eyes.  
  
Belle: Brady, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I would never hurt you on purpose. Please don't  
  
hate me.  
  
Brady: I could never hate you, Belle. I love you.  
  
Belle: You are just saying that. You hate me because I kept hitting you! You have to do everything for me now  
  
and you hate me for it.  
  
Brady: Belle, please calm down. I do not hate you. I am going to take care of you.  
  
Belle: Why is all this weird stuff happening to me?  
  
Brady: You are pregnant and Shawn is the father, that is why.  
  
Belle suddenly turns really pale and broke out in a sweat. Her arms and legs became stiff and the rash on her skin became darker.  
  
Belle: It's really hot and I'm so dizzy. I can't move my arms or legs! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Salem  
  
Shawn carried Mimi's boxed upstairs to her room and Chloe started to help her unpack. Mimi was in no state to  
  
be doing much she was sitting downstairs under a blanket freezing.  
  
Mimi: Agrdayddf Shawn drfd.  
  
Shawn: Chloe what in the hell is that?  
  
Chloe: It sounds like Mimi let's go check it out.  
  
The two of them rushed downstairs to see Mimi looking scared.  
  
Chloe: Did you say something, Meems?  
  
Mimi: Agrdianel.  
  
Shawn: What? What language are you speaking in?  
  
Mimi: Uaienene.  
  
Chloe: I have no idea what she is saying. Mimi, speak English please.  
  
Mimi: Ydikan.  
  
Shawn: It is no use. She is speaking in a different language. We can't understand you, Mimi.  
  
Chloe: Maybe this pregnancy is making her do it. What are we going to do?  
  
Shawn: I have no idea. We can't help her if we don't know what she is saying.  
  
Chloe: What language is this?  
  
Shawn: I have no idea. Mimi, can you understand what we are saying?  
  
Mimi: Msahie.  
  
Chloe: Whatever that means. Nod your head if you can understand us.  
  
Mimi tried to nod her head but it would not move. Suddenly, it started nodding and she couldn't stop it.  
  
Shawn: Oh good grief. It is going to be a long 9 months let's hope it don't last that long. Let's hurry and unpack and  
  
head on our trip so we don't chance her running into anyone we know like this.  
  
Chloe: But Shawn what are we going to go about her head.  
  
Shawn: Who knows, hopefully it will just stop.  
  
Phatos  
  
5 months later  
  
Belle spent most of her time in bed. Her body had so many side effects going through it that she had no choice but to stay in bed for fear of hurting someone or herself. Brady spent all day catering to Philip and Belle's needs and he was sure that his blood pressure was out of this world. He had to stay calm and happy all the time. Because if he snapped  
  
Belle started crying and apologizing to no end which in turn gave him a splitting headache.  
  
Belle: Brady is Philip feeling any better?  
  
Brady: He is doing well the doctor said he is almost finished with his treatments.  
  
Belle: Can I go see him?  
  
Brady: Belle you know that you can't. We can't take a chance of you having an attack because Philip is to weak from his treatments to have you beating him up.  
  
Belle: I'm sorry, Brady. I really am sorry.  
  
Brady: Its okay Belle. Do you want anything to eat or drink?  
  
Belle: Nah, but look at my stomach, Brady. It's so big and just think that I'm carrying Shawn's baby in there.  
  
Brady: It is a pinkish color. Does that mean you are having a girl?  
  
Belle started crying again. Brady sighed because he knew what was coming next.  
  
Belle: I want Shawn, Brady. Can you please go to Earth and let Shawn know what is going on?  
  
Brady: Belle, you know that I can't do that. I can't leave you or Philip right now.  
  
Belle: I'm sorry that I'm being such a pain. I'm sorry that I can't take care of myself. Please don't be mad at me.  
  
Brady: I'm not mad at you, Belle. I love you.  
  
Belle: I wish I could see Philip.  
  
Brady: Philip misses you but this is for the best.  
  
Belle: It isn't fair! I want this pregnancy to end.  
  
Brady: It will be over soon. You are almost to your due date.  
  
Belle: I'm sorry that I'm keeping you away from Chloe.  
  
Brady was starting to get irriated at his sister. All she ever did was tell him how sorry she was for everything.  
  
Brady: We had to come back because of Philip and we can't leave until Philip's treatment is done.  
  
Belle: How much longer until it's done?  
  
Brady: He has two more treatments. Which will be done next week. But we can't leave until the baby is born. The doctor said it is too risky. You will just have to wait one more month. Be patient Belle. God knows I am trying to be.  
  
Salem  
  
Shawn, Mimi, and Chloe were all living in their new apartment. They had been there for about 5 months now and they were doing just fine. Except for all of Mimi's sudden outbursts in the middle of night. They had came to the conclusions that  
  
she had to be speaking Philip's language.  
  
Mimi: Where is Shawn?  
  
Chloe: He is on a date remember.  
  
Mimi: I don't like this girl she reminds me of Cynthia.  
  
Chloe: Now Mimi she seems nice enough. Anna is trying hard to be our friend. I know she isn't Belle but this is Shawn's choice.  
  
Mimi: How can he just give up on his love for Belle. I could never give up on Philip. I guess Shawn never really loved Belle. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Salem  
  
Mimi and Chloe were spending all their time together. Shawn was rarely home and when he was he never wanted to talk. They didn't understand what was going on with him. They needed him right now and he was pulling away. Mimi was preparing to give birth she was staying at Craig and Nancy's.  
  
Chloe: Thank god mom is at that seminar this week. We can't have her finding out the details of Mimi's pregnancy.  
  
Craig: I know she would flip out and that would do no one any good.  
  
Mimi: How soon till I have this baby Craig.  
  
Craig: Any day now Mimi. Where is Shawn I thought he was helping you through this?  
  
Chloe: He meet some girl named Anna and now we never see him.  
  
Craig: I thought you said he was in love with that girl that just went home.  
  
Mimi: He is just a jerk he used Belle and moved on. He promised her that he wouldn't move on without her. And what does he do the first girl he meets he runs to.  
  
Shawn was standing at the door listening to every word that was being said. He knew he should be angry but he was more hurt than anything. Shawn knew he was kidding himself to think that Anna could ever take Belle's place but he didn't know what else to do. He was so miserable and he wanted to take his mind off of things. And being around  
  
Mimi and Chloe was a constant reminder of the love that they had all lost.  
  
What Shawn feared the most was how attached Anna was getting it was like dating Cynthia all over again. He knew it was his fault for leading her own. He was just terrified at how attached she was. What if Belle did come back? Then what was he going to do.  
  
Shawn was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly heard screaming from the other room. He ran in there to see Mimi screaming with Craig and Chloe standing over her. They saw Shawn.  
  
Chloe: We think she is having the baby.  
  
Mimi: It feels so weird. I feel something moving around inside of me.  
  
Craig: This is going to be a weird birth. Come lay down on the couch.  
  
Chloe: Doesn't she need to be in the hospital?  
  
Craig: I have all my stuff here so I can help her. Besides, we don't know what is going to happen. I've never delivered an alien baby before.  
  
Shawn: What can I do to help?  
  
Craig: Hold Mimi's hand and try to keep her calm. Chloe, go upstairs and get some blankets and towels. Mimi is going to have a baby today.  
  
Phatos  
  
Belle was eating the food that Brady had fixed for her. Philip was at the hospital getting more treatments. Brady was sitting beside Belle.  
  
Belle: I wish this baby would hurry up and be born. I want to go back to Shawn.  
  
Brady: I know you do. It will be here before you know it.  
  
Belle: I still feel bad that you are having to take care of me.  
  
Brady: Belle, I know you have been depressed lately. I wish I could take your pain away.  
  
Belle: The only way my pain will go away is to be back in Shawn's arms. I miss him so much.  
  
Brady: I know you do. It won't be long now. You only have a few weeks left until this baby is born.  
  
Belle: I can't wait.  
  
Brady: Any ideas for names yet?  
  
Belle: I don't know.  
  
Brady placed his hands on Belle's stomach. He could feel the baby moving. Belle's stomach suddenly turned a light pink color.  
  
Brady: You are going to have a girl. Your stomach is pink.  
  
Belle: I just wished Shawn could be here to experience this with me. I miss him.  
  
Brady: I know how you feel. Just keep telling yourself that it won't be long now until we are on our way back down there. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Salem  
  
Shawn: Hang on Mimi, it will be over soon.  
  
Mimi was screaming bloody murder as she was trying to give birth. Craig was doing his best  
  
but it wasn't helping. Mimi was still in pain.  
  
Chloe: Craig, is there anything we can do to help her?  
  
Craig: I'm afraid not. Nothing I have given her is helping the pain.  
  
Mimi: AHHHHHHHHH GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME NOW!!!  
  
Shawn: Mimi, you are going to squeeze my hand off.  
  
Mimi: I think I'm going to die! I can feel this baby inside of me. I'm pushing as hard as I can  
  
to get it to come out but it feels like it is fighting to stay in.  
  
Craig: I have never see this kind of birthing before. Hopefully, it will be over soon. Just keep  
  
pushing, Mimi.  
  
Shawn glanced at the clock and this did not go unnoticed by Chloe.  
  
Chloe: What are you looking at the clock for? Do you have a date with Anna or something?  
  
Shawn: As a matter of fact I do and I'm going to be late.  
  
Mimi: You better not leave me like this Shawn!  
  
Shawn: I'm not going anywhere until this baby is born. I won't leave you, Mimi.  
  
Chloe: How much longer? She has been in labor for hours.  
  
Craig: I'm doing all I can. It can take forever to give birth.  
  
Mimi: Why can I feel the baby fighting its way to come out? It doesn't want out.  
  
Craig: Maybe it feels safe where it is and doesn't want to go anywhere else.  
  
Mimi: My stomach is killing me. I think I'm dying, Craig!  
  
Craig: It will be over soon hopefully.  
  
Shawn: You are doing good, Mimi. Just hang in there.  
  
Phatos  
  
Belle was not feeling well she was due today and the baby just didn't seem to think it was time to come  
  
out. She was having all her same side effects and she was miserable. Everytime she tried to eat her mouth  
  
would clamp shut and she couldn't eat. Brady felt like he was feeding a two year old. After they finally  
  
got some food in her. Brady told her that maybe she should get some rest since she was so miserable.  
  
Philip: Brady it is time to go get him finally check-up. If I pass all these tests, then I am safe to leave because  
  
I am finally over this disease.  
  
Brady was helping Belle to bed when he saw Philip grab his head and fall to his knees. Brady laid Belle  
  
down in bed and raced to Philip's side.  
  
Brady: Philip what is the matter?  
  
Philip: Brady something is wrong with Mimi I can hear her screaming in pain over and over again.  
  
Brady: Philip calm down you need to sit down and relax.  
  
Philip: Oh no what is wrong with her Brady.  
  
Belle raced over there and sat by her brother. She asked Brady to tie her hands behind her back so she  
  
wouldn't harm Philip.  
  
Salem  
  
Mimi: AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Craig: Hey I see something. It looks like the baby is finally about to come out!  
  
Shawn: It's about time.  
  
Mimi: I can feel it. I think its coming now.  
  
No sooner than the words were out of her mouth, Craig got prepared and the the baby made its way out.  
  
Mimi screamed in pain as the baby came out. Once it was out everyone cheered and Craig held it up.  
  
It didn't cry but instead, held its head up on its own and looked around.  
  
Craig: That is weird. It can already hold its head up.  
  
Mimi: Is it a boy or a girl?  
  
Craig looked down and smiled.  
  
Craig: It is a boy.  
  
Mimi took the baby from Craig and held it close to her.  
  
Mimi: Hi son, I'm your momma. It's nice to meet you.  
  
The baby just looked at his mommy with a smile on his face and giggled.  
  
Shawn: I have to be going.  
  
Chloe: You are going to leave us right now. Before Mimi has picked out a name. Is Anna that important?  
  
Shawn: Chloe I had plans I am already 30 minutes late.  
  
Mimi: It's okay Shawn go ahead.  
  
Shawn headed towards the door to leave. But not before Chloe got a chance to give Shawn a piece of her mind.  
  
Chloe: Shawn when Belle comes back, we will be sure to tell her how easy she was to replace.  
  
Shawn: Chlo  
  
Chloe didn't even give him a chance to reply. She walked up to him and stood right in his face.  
  
Chloe: Don't Chloe me. I can't believe that I consider you a friend. You told Belle that you loved her.  
  
But you are so quick to run off to another girl. You make me sick.  
  
Shawn: Mimi help me out here. You understand don't you.  
  
Mimi: Honestly Shawn, I don't know what has happened to my best friend. I used to look up to you  
  
and now all I feel is dissapointment. I don't understand how one day you can proclaim your undying love  
  
and then the next you are infatuated with some new girl. I guess that is all it was with Belle was infatuation.Shawn you want to know what worries me is how this is going to affect Belle. She gave you something very special her virginity.  
  
Shawn: Mimi, they aren't coming back don't you see. She left and she took my heart with her. And now I just have to try and move on.  
  
And with that Shawn walked out the door leaving everyone speechless. Shawn stood outside the door and finally let the unshed tears fall.  
  
Phatos  
  
Philip: Guys, I suddenly got this peace of mind feeling come over me.  
  
Brady: What is wrong?  
  
Philip: Well I told you how I felt something was wrong with Mimi earlier. Now I feel peace. It's like she  
  
is trying to tell me she is okay. I hope everything is ok.  
  
Belle: I'm sure everything is fine. You just worry too much.  
  
Philip: And like you don't?  
  
Brady: Ok lets not start a fight. Philip, we have to get you back to the doctor for your last test.  
  
Philip: I love hearing the sound of that. My last test.  
  
Belle: You guys go ahead and I will stay here and rest. I don't feel much like going out. I'm too huge and what if my side effects start acting up again?  
  
Brady: You don't need to be by yourself. You will come with me to drop Philip off at the Medisphere. Then I will bring you back home and you will go back to bed.  
  
Belle: I don't know if that is such a good idea, Brady.  
  
Brady: You will be fine. Now lets go and get this over with. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Salem  
  
Shawn stood outside the door for what seemed like hours trying to decide what to do. He felt so alone and he thought by dating Anna that he would finally get over Belle. But nothing seemed to work. Every time he was with Anna he felt guilty.  
  
Shawn was deep in thought when his cell phone rang. Shawn answered it and groaned when he heard her voice.  
  
Shawn: I know Anna I am sorry. I can't go out with you tonight.  
  
Anna: Shawn you promised me that we would do something. And you are over 45 minutes late.  
  
Shawn: I just told you that I can't do anything with you tonight. Mimi needs me.  
  
Anna: Shawn get over here now, you promised me. I am sure Mimi can wait.  
  
Shawn: Anna we will talk tomorrow. Accept that I need to be here for Mimi or we are through.  
  
Anna: Fine Shawn but tomorrow you have to be with me.  
  
Shawn: Fine, bye.  
  
Shawn headed back into Mimi's house to try to rebuild his friendships with Mimi and Chloe.  
  
Phatos  
  
Philip was finally done with his treatments. He couldn't be happier or healthier. He couldn't wait to go back to Earth to be with Mimi. He kept having weird feelings about her. Brady couldn't wait to go back to Earth either. Shawn could take care of Belle then. At least they only had one month left. Belle was still very miserable. She went to bed as soon as the three returned home.  
  
Philip: Has she been this way the whole time I've been in bed because of my treatments?  
  
Brady: She is depressed. She misses Shawn so much and being pregnant isn't helping her.  
  
Philip: Well it won't be much longer.  
  
Brady: I don't know how much more I can take.  
  
Philip: Well at least I can help you take care of her now. I'm healthy again!  
  
Belle: Brady! Philip! Can you come in here?  
  
The boys rushed into their sister's room. Belle was sitting up in bed looking very scared. She pointed to her feet. She didn't have any shoes or socks on but if she did, they wouldn't have fit her anymore. Her feet were swelled so big.  
  
Philip: Belle, your feet are almost as big as your head.  
  
Belle: My feet hurt.  
  
Brady: No wonder they hurt. They are extremely big. Maybe ice will take care of it.  
  
Belle: Don't count on it. It's another stupid side effect.  
  
Philip: I'm glad I can't get pregnant.  
  
Belle: Awshoosh.  
  
Brady: Uh-oh. Here she goes with that weird language again.  
  
Philip: I'll take this as my cue. I'm going to get something to eat. I'll go make you something, Belle.  
  
Belle: Awshoosh.  
  
Brady: Only one more month. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Salem  
  
Shawn walked back into Chloe's house and sat down next to her. The baby turned his head and looked at Shawn and giggled.  
  
Shawn: Oh so you think I am funny looking.  
  
The baby just giggled some more and winked at Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Mimi your kid just winked at me.  
  
Mimi: Landon is so smart. He is just like his daddy cause everyone knows he doesn't get  
  
his smartness from me.  
  
Shawn: I'm really glad we all made up. I mean since we are still living in this apartment together and all.  
  
Mimi: I just wish you would stop hanging out with Anna. She is bad news.  
  
Shawn: I am just trying to get over Belle.  
  
Mimi: I can feel in my heart that they are going to come real soon. I feel a peace in my heart where Philip is concerned.  
  
Shawn: It would be nice if they came home because Landon here deserves to know his daddy.  
  
Mimi: You just don't think that is possible do you?  
  
Shawn: I did for the first few months but its been six months since they left.  
  
Mimi: Maybe Philip's treatment is taking awhile.  
  
Shawn: I don't think they are coming back. Oh well I have to go.  
  
Mimi: You are going to see Anna, aren't you?  
  
Shawn: I promised I would help her study.  
  
Mimi: What would you do if Belle did come back?  
  
Shawn: Belle isn't coming back. Neither are Philip or Brady. We just have to accept it and move on.  
  
Mimi: Shawn, you are wrong about this.  
  
Shawn: We will see Meems. Bye Landon. Bye Meems.  
  
Shawn got up and left the house and Mimi alone with her son.  
  
Mimi: Shawn doesn't know anything does he Landon?  
  
The baby just smiled at Mimi.  
  
Phatos  
  
1 month later  
  
Belle was down right miserable. She felt like Shawn had given up on them. When she dreamt at night she could always see him thinking of her. But now she felt sadness and couldn't see Shawn anymore in her dreams. Belle was now a month overdo and terrified. Her doctor's told her that the baby was still fine it is just taking longer cause the baby is part human.  
  
It had been 7 months since they left Salem and the love of their lives. Belle was about to start crying when she got a sharp pain shot through her whole body.  
  
Belle: Oh shit Philip!  
  
Philip: What is the matter Belle?  
  
Belle: I think I am in labor.  
  
Philip: Damn and Brady isn't back yet. I will leave him a note. I have to get you to the hospital.  
  
Philip left a quick note to Brady. Brady was loading the spaceship with all of their belongings. Philip helped Belle up only to be knocked down by her spastic arms and legs.  
  
Belle: I'm sorry Philip. You gotta help me though.  
  
Philip: I'm going to tie your arms and legs up. Then I'm going to carry you to the hospital.  
  
Philip quickly tied her up and got her to the hospital quickly. The doctor took one look at her and announced that she was finally going to have the baby. The doctor put her on the table and tied her arms down to the bed.  
  
Doctor: I can't tie her legs down so we just have to hope she doesn't kick us.  
  
Philip: I'm right here, Belle. Brady will be here as soon as he gets the note.  
  
Belle: I'm scared. And this hurts.  
  
Brady rushed into the room.  
  
Brady: Belle, how are you?  
  
Belle: Brady, thank goodness you are here. It hurts, Brady.  
  
Brady: I'm right here. The ship is loaded and as soon as you pop this kid out, we are leaving.  
  
Philip: Come on Belle, you can do this.  
  
Belle: OWWWWWWWWW! It hurts!  
  
Doctor Nosko: Brady is everything ready to go cause this baby is struggling to survive. I can only hope once she has it that it will survive until we get to the spaceship.  
  
Belle: Oh my god it hurts. Get this thing out of me. Shawn!!!!!  
  
Salem  
  
Shawn and Anna were at the movies and they were watching Maid in Manhattan. Shawn heard Belle scream and he jumped up out of his seat and looked around.  
  
Anna: Shawn what on earth are you doing. People are staring sit down.  
  
Shawn: We have to go. I don't feel well I am taking you home.  
  
Anna: Okay are you sure you don't want me to come with you.  
  
Shawn: I want to go home and go to bed. So no. I am taking you home.  
  
Shawn took Anna home and rushed over to their apartment. Mimi and Chloe were playing with Landon who was rolling over on the ground.  
  
Shawn: When did he learn to do that?  
  
Mimi: He has been able to do that since he was a month old.  
  
Shawn: How come no one told me?  
  
Chloe: You are never here.  
  
Shawn: I don't want to start that fight again.  
  
Chloe: Aren't you supposed to be at the movies with the bitch.  
  
Shawn: Yes, and don't call her that. I got a cry for help from Belle guys she is in trouble.  
  
Phatos  
  
Belle: AHHHHHHHH! OWWWWWWW! GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME NOW!  
  
Brady: Calm down, Belle.  
  
Belle: It hurts so bad!  
  
Doctor Nosko: Belle, this baby is ready to come out. Push for me.  
  
Belle: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
As Belle screamed the tiny infant came out. Doctor Nosko held it up but the baby wasn't crying. It was being very still.  
  
Philip: What's wrong with it?  
  
Belle: Is my baby okay?  
  
Doctor Nosko: The baby is fine for now. It's a girl by the way. I have to take her to get her lungs cleaned out. Once I've finished that, you can leave.  
  
Brady: Is it really okay for Belle to be up walking around?  
  
Doctor Nosko: You don't have a choice. I will give this baby two hours to survive on our planet. You must get this child back to Earth.  
  
He took the baby and cleaned it up while another doctor cleaned Belle up. He walked back into the room and placed the baby in Belle's arms.  
  
Brady: It's a girl. What are you going to name her?  
  
Belle: I don't know. Look at her, she is beautiful. She looks like Shawn.  
  
Philip: She has a head full of brown hair and your bright blue eyes.  
  
Belle: I'm going to name her Zariana.  
  
Brady: That is a precious name.  
  
Belle: Yeah its nice and my daughter is adorable but we gotta get out of here. If we don't leave soon, my baby will die. I have to get back to Shawn.  
  
Salem  
  
Shawn: Are you guys packed for the trip to Horton Cabin for the weekend?  
  
Mimi: I am but Chloe said she isn't coming if you are bringing the bitch.  
  
Shawn: Damn it she is coming and that is final.  
  
Chloe: Fine keep her away from me or I will push her ass overboard got it.  
  
Shawn left to pick Anna up and told them that he would meet them at the docks. The girls hurried and packed and headed to the docks. Once they all arrived they boarded the boat and headed out to sea. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Phatos  
  
The doctor rushed with Belle, Zariana, and her brothers to the ship. They kept a close eye on Zariana for fear that she might not make it to Earth. She had been out of the womb for 45 minutes and they feared they wouldn't reach Earth in time.  
  
Once they arrived at the ship they jumped into it and thanked the doctors and they started the ship and headed home to their loved ones only hoping that Zariana would be able to survive that long.  
  
Horton Lake  
  
Everyone was splashing around in the water having fun. Shawn suddenly felt weird. Belle popped into his mind and he began to worry about her.  
  
Chloe: What's wrong Shawn? You look upset.  
  
Shawn: Don't tell Anna but I got a bad feeling about Belle again.  
  
Chloe: You are still in love with her. I don't care what you say.  
  
Shawn: Of course I'm still in love with her. I think I will always love her. But it's like I told Mimi, she isn't coming back so I might as well move on.  
  
Chloe: I have been having feelings about Brady too. And I can feel that he is on his way home to me.  
  
Shawn: Keep dreaming, Chloe.  
  
Chloe: Shawn we will see who is laughing when the other one has a lot of explaining to do. And let me tell you when she gets back I will not lie to her.  
  
Shawn: Chloe for the last damn time she isn't coming back. Forget about him and move on.  
  
Spaceship  
  
Belle: Brady I see land we are almost there.  
  
Philip looked at Brady who was holding Zariana who was barely holding on. She was having trouble breathing. They landed minutes later and they rushed to Chloe's house hoping that Craig could check out Zariana.  
  
Craig went to answer the knock at the door and almost chocked on his coke when he saw who was at the door. The aliens rushed in with a baby.  
  
Craig: When did you guys get back?  
  
Brady: No time for small talk can you make sure Belle's baby is okay?  
  
Craig: Belle had a baby too?  
  
Brady: Well how else had a baby?  
  
Craig: Oh a friend of mine.  
  
Craig rushed over and examined the baby who seemed to be a little pale.  
  
Craig: It appears that the baby wasn't getting oxygen to her lungs. But she will be okay. She just has to adjust. Is this baby part human I am guessing?  
  
Brady: It's Shawn's baby.  
  
Craig: Oh let me call Chloe she will so glad to hear that you are back.  
  
Horton Lake  
  
Shawn had just gotten out of the shower and he heard Chloe's phone ring. He ran and handed it to her.  
  
Chloe: Hello.  
  
Craig: Chloe it is your dad. I have to tell you something.  
  
Chloe: Okay what is it?  
  
Craig: They are back.  
  
Chloe: Oh my god are you serious?  
  
Craig: Yes sweetie they are finally back.  
  
Chloe: Shawn they are back.  
  
Shawn: Who is back?  
  
Chloe: Here talk to Craig.  
  
Craig: Shawn. Belle is back and she is here with...  
  
Belle: Craig I want to tell him.  
  
Shawn: Belle is back with who?  
  
Craig: Brady and Philip.  
  
Shawn: She's back.  
  
Shawn dropped the phone and turned pale and ran into the house. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Mimi: What was that all about?  
  
Chloe: Brady, Philip, and Belle are back.  
  
Anna: Who are they?  
  
Mimi: Philip is my boyfriend.  
  
Chloe: Brady is my boyfriend.  
  
Mimi: Let's go see them.  
  
They ran into the house to see Shawn already packing everything up. They all helped and took off across the water for Craig's house. Belle sat by the window holding her daughter watching for Shawn and the others. She finally sees them driving up. They got out of the car and she saw Shawn standing beside a girl she didn't recognize.  
  
Belle: Who is that girl?  
  
Craig: That is Anna. I don't know how to say this but Shawn has been seeing her for a few weeks now.  
  
Belle: What?  
  
Brady: I will kill him.  
  
Belle: He gave up on me. All this time I was away, he gave up on me.  
  
Philip: Wait until he sees his daughter.  
  
Belle: He can't know about her.  
  
Brady: You can't hide her, Belle.  
  
Belle: We'll just say that she is our sister. And we had to keep her because our parents can't.  
  
Philip: Belle, our parents are dead.  
  
Belle: They don't know that. Shawn can't find out that Zariana is his daughter.  
  
Craig: I will go along with whatever you want, Belle.  
  
Belle: Please? I don't want him to be with me out of pity or because he feels like he has to be.  
  
Brady: I don't like it but I will go with it.  
  
Philip: I'll say that Zariana is our sister but I'm telling you that it won't work. She  
  
looks too much like Shawn.  
  
Belle: Shawn doesn't want to be with me anymore so he won't care if Zariana is his or not. This has to work.  
  
Craig: Belle are you sure about this.  
  
Belle: Craig please I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a guy that is with me just because we share a daughter. Zariana needs a father yes but she has Brady and Philip and they love her like their own.  
  
Craig: Here take my keys and credit card and go check yourself in at the Salem Inn. You do know how to drive a car right?  
  
Belle: Shawn taught me.  
  
Brady: They are coming in. Hurry Belle go out the back door. Craig tell them that it is Nancy leaving.  
  
Belle: Bye guys I will see you at the hotel. Thanks Craig.  
  
Shawn, Anna, Chloe, and Mimi walked in the front door. Chloe ran right into Brady's arms. Brady swung her around and held her tight.  
  
Brady: I told you I would come back.  
  
Chloe: I never lost faith in our love. I knew you would come back I never doubted it.  
  
Chloe turned at Shawn who seemed to feel guilty and was looking for Belle while Anna wouldn't let go of his arm. Mimi had Landon in her arms and ran to Philip. Craig took Landon and held him while Mimi and Philip reunited. Craig walked over to Mimi and handed her Landon. Landon took one look at Philip and said "Daddy." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Philip looked up at Mimi surprised. Mimi nodded and Philip took the child in his arms.  
  
Philip: This is my son?  
  
Mimi: I had him while you were gone. He is all yours.  
  
Philip: He is perfect. What is his name?  
  
Mimi: I named him Landon. He is a month old.  
  
Philip: He knows that I'm his dad.  
  
Shawn was still looking around for Belle. He didn't see her anywhere.  
  
Shawn: Where is Belle? You said she was here.  
  
Craig, Brady, and Philip looked around nerviously.  
  
Chloe: Yeah, where is Belle?  
  
Brady: She took our baby sister to the Salem Inn.  
  
Chloe: Baby sister?  
  
Philip: Yeah, we have a new baby sister. We brought her with us.  
  
Shawn: Anna, I will call you later. I need to go see Belle.  
  
Anna: Why? Is there something going on that I should know about?  
  
Shawn: I will explain later right now I need to talk to Belle.  
  
Brady: I can't let you do that. She doesn't want to see you and I am going to make sure that she doesn't have to.  
  
Shawn: Come on Brady.  
  
Philip: There is no way in hell I am letting you break my sister's heart.  
  
Philip and Mimi took Landon and headed over to Salem Inn so Belle could meet her nephew.  
  
Philip: Mimi what is going on with Shawn and Anna?  
  
Mimi: Your guess is as good as mine. He gave up on you guys coming back and started dating her. He hasn't been the same since you guys left.  
  
Philip: Mimi he can't come near Belle not after everything that she has went through.  
  
Mimi: What are you talking about Philip? Did something happen to Belle back on Phatos?  
  
Philip: I don't know if it is my place to tell you or not. If you want to know then talk to Belle.  
  
They continued walking until they heard yelling behind them. They turned around to see Chloe and Brady running to catch up with them.  
  
Chloe: We are going with you. I'm dying to see Belle.  
  
Mimi: Where is Shawn?  
  
Chloe: He took Anna home.  
  
Brady: He better stay away from Belle.  
  
They finally got to the Salem Inn and got the room number. They took the stairs up and searched until they finally found the room. Brady knocked softly, calling out Belle's name. She opened the doors holding her baby.  
  
Mimi: Belle sweetie I missed you.  
  
Belle: Hey Meems. Chloe!  
  
Chloe: Hey I missed having you around to talk to. Is that your little sister can I hold her?  
  
Belle: Sure.  
  
Mimi: Belle can we take a quick walk I want to talk to you for a few minutes.  
  
Belle: Okay. Chloe will you hold on to Zariana.  
  
Chloe: I would love to hold this precious baby. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Belle and Mimi head out the door and walk over to the park. Belle had insisted on walking to the park and Mimi was afraid that they would see Anna and Shawn cause Anna lived right next to the park. Mimi and Belle were swinging on the swings. Neither one said anything.  
  
Mimi: Belle, Philip said that you had a really tough time and I think I know what happened. Did you get hurt while in Phatos. Could you sense that Shawn had moved on?  
  
Belle: Meems can you promise not to say anything to Shawn.  
  
Meems: I promise your my friend if you don't want him to know I won't tell him.  
  
Belle: Zariana isn't our sister. She is my baby. She is me and Shawn's baby. I had her today. We had to leave right after I had her cause she couldn't survive on our planet for long because she couldn't breathe that air. We rushed her to tell Shawn. I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms but my heart broke when he got out of that  
  
car with that gorgeous brunette.  
  
Meems: Belle sweetie he does love you.  
  
Belle: He loves me. Do you have any idea what I went through to have our child. I endured the side effects and the pain cause in my heart I knew it was worth it. That I would do anything for Shawn. But how does he repay my loyalty. He gives up and moves onto the next prettiest thing he sees. Who am I kidding. Why would he want me, I look horrible I just had a baby!  
  
Meems: Belle first of all I understand all the weirdness and pain cause that baby boy with us is your nephew he is mine.  
  
Belle: Oh my was it as painful for you as it was for me.  
  
Meems: The worst pain in my life. But Belle back to Shawn. He needs to know.  
  
Belle: No Meems you promised.  
  
Belle jumped off the swing and took off. She didn't know who she could trust. Shawn said he loved her. That was a big lie and then Meems promises not to tell Shawn and then she says he needs to know. Belle ran back to the Salem Inn but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Shawn with Anna kissing her goodbye. Belle couldn't take it she collapsed on the ground in tears.  
  
Meems picked up her cell phone and called Chloe.  
  
Chloe: What's up Meems?  
  
Meems: Stay with the kids and send Brady and Philip to the park. Belle is upset and I can't get her to get up.  
  
Chloe sent them to the park and Meems stayed by Belle's side trying to make her quit watching Shawn at Anna's.  
  
Meems: Belle sweetie he doesn't love her.  
  
Belle: Mimi, I am not stupid. I have eyes.  
  
Mimi: Belle he doesn't look at her the way he used to look at you.  
  
Belle: Key word used to. And the look he gave me was damn you are gullible. Which is exactly what I am, but not anymore. I am not putting my heart out on the line for him anymore.  
  
Brady and Philip rushed over to Belle and sat down by her. Brady held her while she cried while Philip pulled Mimi to the side to see what happened.  
  
Mimi pointed in the direction of Shawn and Philip nodded in that direction when Brady looked at him. Brady was fuming but decided that the best thing was to get Belle away from there and back to her daughter. They walked into the door and Brady laid Belle down on the bed. Chloe rushed over to Belle and laid down with her trying to calm  
  
her down. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Mimi grabbed Belle's pajamas and helped her into the shower. Hoping that a nice warm shower would calm her down. But nothing could stop the tears from falling. Chloe sat in the bathroom and talked to Belle to make sure that she didn't pass out or hurt herself while she was in the state she was in.  
  
Chloe: Belle sweetie are you okay?  
  
Belle: Chloe my life is falling apart.  
  
Chloe: Belle it isn't falling apart. Shawn isn't worth all this pain.  
  
Belle: Chloe my little girl has to grow up without her daddy. How is that fair to her. How could I be so stupid to sleep with him and now you want to know who is going to be punished for my mistakes, my little girl. She has to grow up withouther daddy. All because of me.  
  
Chloe: Belle sweetie it isn't your fault that Shawn gave up on your love. You did what any person in love would do, you gave your heart to him and he broke it. He doesn't deserve you Belle and the sooner we help you move on the better your life will be. Just keep in mind that something good did come from your love for Shawn. You have the most precious little girl in the world and she needs you now more than ever. And you won't ever be alone you have me and Mimi and your brothers. Zariana will have two of the best dads in the world.  
  
Belle: Thanks Chloe. I feel a little better now. I am sorry I lied to you about Zariana being my sister.  
  
Chloe: Belle I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her that she was yours. She looks just like Shawn.  
  
Belle: I guess I will always have a part of my love for Shawn with me and for that I am grateful.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Mimi got up and answered it. She slammed it shut when she saw who was on the other side of the door. Belle got dressed and her and Chloe walked out of the bathroom at the same time as Shawn opened the hotel door. Shawn and Belle locked eyes and Belle bursted into tears. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Mimi: Shawn, maybe you should give it some time. Belle doesn't want to see you right now.  
  
Shawn: She saw me with Anna, didn't she? I need to explain it to her.  
  
Brady: You have five seconds to get out of here or I will beat you out.  
  
Shawn: Just tell Belle that we really need to talk. I have to talk to her.  
  
Brady: Leave Shawn.  
  
Shawn looked around at everyone one last time with his eyes stopping for a brief moment on the baby that was in Chloe's arms. He guessed this was the new sister they were talking about.  
  
Shawn: Cute sister. Bye.  
  
Shawn walked out of the room feeling defeated.  
  
Chloe: I'll go check on Belle.  
  
Chloe walked to the bathroom door and knocked.  
  
Chloe: He is gone now, Belle. You can come out.  
  
Belle opened the door and Chloe handed her Zariana.  
  
Chloe: Somebody wants their mommy.  
  
Mimi walked over to them.  
  
Belle: Thanks guys.  
  
Mimi: Belle if you just had a baby today, you should be in bed resting not up running around and hiding from Shawn Brady.  
  
Belle: I guess you are right. But I need some baby stuff for Zariana. We haven't been to the store yet.  
  
Brady: Yeah, we got the outfit from the hospital in Phatos. Belle breast fed her right after she was born but on the way back, she was too sick to eat.  
  
Chloe: I will go buy some formula and some diapers and baby clothes.  
  
Brady: I will go with you. We can buy a crib and a stroller too.  
  
Belle: You guys are great. Tell your dad that I'm so grateful to him for everything he has done.  
  
Mimi: I'll stay here with Belle. You guys go on and buy that stuff.  
  
Philip: I'll stay here too. I need some bonding time with my son.  
  
Chloe and Brady left the hotel room. Belle cuddled up in bed with her daughter sleeping in her arms. Mimi and Philip sat on the other bed and played with Landon.  
  
Apartment  
  
Shawn walked into his apartment and went to his room and took a shower. Hoping to get an idea of how to get through to Belle. Chloe had warned him that this would happen but he didn't have faith. Maybe Brady was right maybe he doesn't deserve Belle.  
  
Shawn showered and laid in his bed trying to come up with a plan but first he needed to take care of something else.  
  
Anna: Hello.  
  
Shawn: We need to talk.  
  
Anna: About what?  
  
Shawn: Anna I am in love with someone else. I always have been and I thought that you could help me get over it but I was wrong. No one or nothing can make me fall out of love with Belle.  
  
Anna: So you lied to me this whole time. Not only did you tell me that you cared about me but you lied to me when you said that Belle was just a friend. How dare you play me like this Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Anna I just need to end this. I feel bad for hurting you but right now I have broke the heart of the woman that I love more than life itself.  
  
Anna: Fine Shawn it's over. But think about one question. If you love her more than life itself than why did you give up on her? 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Shawn: I was stupid plain and simple. But I love Belle. She went away on a trip and I didn't think she was coming back. I should have only waited.  
  
Anna: And you should have never played me for a fool. You will regret the day you left me, Shawn.  
  
Salem Place  
  
Chloe: What about this baby crib? Isn't is cute?  
  
Brady: Yeah it is. How much is it?  
  
Chloe: It doesn't matter. I'm putting all of this on Craig's credit card. He gave me permission.  
  
Brady: We have gotten so much for Zariana. We should buy a gift for Landon.  
  
Chloe: Yeah and we should buy something for Belle. I mean she is so sad and depressed.  
  
Brady: She has been depressed since she found out she was pregnant. She suffered so much through her pregnancy only to have Shawn treat her like crap.  
  
Chloe: Let's buy her some flowers and maybe a new outfit.  
  
Brady: She would like that.  
  
Chloe: I only wish Shawn would wake up. Mimi and I warned him the whole time he was messing with Anna but he wouldn't listen. He kept saying you weren't coming back.  
  
Brady: Well we had to wait until Philip could get cured. And then Belle got pregnant and we couldn't leave until she had the baby. It wasn't safe for her to have her baby down here. The pregnancies are so different from humans.  
  
Chloe: Mimi was pregnant down here and she had some weird side effects. It was awful.  
  
Brady: Yeah. I still can't believe Belle gave birth and Shawn broke her heart all in one day. She was so scared that Zariana was going to die before Shawn could see her.  
  
Chloe: And now she doesn't even want him to know about her. It isn't fair. Why does Shawn have to mess up so badly?  
  
Brady: He is a jerk but I promise you this, if he even thinks about trying to hurt my sister any more than he already has, I will make him pay.  
  
Chloe: Brady I don't necessarily think that he deserves a second chance. But I do think that we have to let Belle make her own decisions about Shawn. She would learn to hate us later.  
  
Brady: You can't expect me to let him get close to her again. He had hurt her enough.  
  
Chloe: I know but Brady it is her choice. They do share a child.  
  
Brady: You know what I am not taking your advice it is you and Mimi's fault she got pregnant. I told you he would hurt her. But you promised me that she would be okay. But no he gets her pregnant and then when we leave he breaks her heart. Yeah let me take your advice again. No thanks.  
  
Brady stormed out of the store leaving Chloe in tears. Chloe just asked the salesperson to have it all delivered to Salem Apartment Complex, Room 125A. That was the new apartment that Craig had gotten the aliens.  
  
Chloe raced back to the Salem Inn hoping to talk to Belle. She wasn't sure what had just happened between her and Brady.  
  
Brady stopped in the park and sat on the swings. Chloe stopped in a flower shop to buy Belle flowers and then went into Balistics and bought her a new outfit. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Salem Inn  
  
Philip and Mimi decided to go take the babies out for a walk so Belle could get some rest. They locked the door and left.  
  
Belle was pretending to be asleep so they would leave so she could have some alone time. Belle was almost asleep when the phone rang.  
  
Belle: Hello?  
  
Shawn: Were you sleeping?  
  
Belle: I don't want to talk to you.  
  
Belle slammed the phone down and rolled over on her side to go back to sleep. After several seconds it rang again.  
  
Belle: I said stop calling me!  
  
Craig: Belle? Are you okay?  
  
Belle: Craig, I'm sorry. I thought you were Shawn.  
  
Craig: I was just calling to check up on you and the baby.  
  
Belle: We are fine. I was sleeping and Mimi took Zariana out for a walk.  
  
Craig: Well I got you guys an apartment and you can move in as soon as you are ready.  
  
Belle: Craig, that is so nice of you. Thank you so much.  
  
Belle put the phone back on its cradle and tried once again to go to sleep. But once again  
  
the phone disrupted her.  
  
Belle: Yes?  
  
Shawn: Belle, please talk to me.  
  
Belle: I have nothing to say to you.  
  
Shawn: I think you do. I need to know why you refuse to talk to me. And why it took you guys so long to come back.  
  
Belle: You think that you deserve answers what a joke.  
  
Belle slammed the phone down. She couldn't believe the nerve of him calling her and wanted answers. Belle tried to fall back asleep again but the phone rang again.  
  
Belle: Shawn if you call one more damn time I am going to have Brady deal with you.  
  
Anna: Belle it's Anna, Shawn's girlfriend.  
  
Belle: Oh what can I help you with?  
  
Anna: Well see I told Shawn that I was pregnant today and he took off and I can't find him and I thought maybe one of you guys would know.  
  
Belle: Shawn isn't a friend of mine, I wouldn't know.  
  
Belle hung up and stared at the phone in shock. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Park  
  
Chloe saw Brady sitting on the swings. She went over to him.  
  
Chloe: I'm sorry if I made you upset with me.  
  
Brady: It isn't you that I'm upset with. I'm upset with Shawn.  
  
Chloe: I know. Look, I got Belle some flowers. What do you say we get them over to her before they start wilting?  
  
Brady: What did you do with the stuff we bought?  
  
Chloe: It is being delivered. It should be here soon.  
  
Brady: Chloe, I love you.  
  
Chloe: I love you too, Brady. It has been too long since we said those words.  
  
Brady: Yeah it has. Let's get back to Belle.  
  
Elsewhere in the park  
  
Mimi and Philip were walking along the park laughing at their son. Philip was holding him and Mimi was pushing Zariana in Landon's stroller.  
  
Philip: Landon, I love you. You are such a wonderful baby.  
  
Landon: Dada.  
  
Philip: He is only a month old but he is so smart. I think he has more of his daddy in him, no offense Meems.  
  
Mimi: None taken. I said he was like you from the day he was born.  
  
Philip: I sure hope Belle is going to be ok. She seemed so upset.  
  
Mimi: I would be upset too if you came back with another girl. I mean Belle and Shawn share a child together. That is a special bond.  
  
Philip: Yep is it and I'm glad I get to share that bond with you.  
  
Mimi: So am I. I love you, Philip. I'm so glad you are healthy again.  
  
Philip: So am I. I love you too. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 24  
  
Anna ran off.  
  
Brady: Belle, are you ok?  
  
Belle: I will be fine but if I ever see her again, she is dead.  
  
Belle stood up and looked straight into the brown eyes of Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Belle are you alright?  
  
Belle: I am fine Shawn not that you care.  
  
Shawn: Belle you know that I care about you. We need to talk.  
  
Belle: Shawn we don't need to talk about anything. I told you that I just want you to leave me alone.  
  
Shawn: I want to talk to you about our daughter.  
  
Belle: Our daughter. There is no us Shawn so what makes you think that that you get to be a part of my daughter's life.  
  
Chloe: Maybe we should leave you two alone to talk.  
  
Belle: No, I have nothing else to say to Shawn. I don't know who told him that Zariana was my daughter but it doesn't matter. He is not going to see her.  
  
Shawn: Please Belle, talk to me.  
  
Belle shakes her head and takes off running towards the motel. Brady stops Shawn from chasing after her.  
  
Brady: Just let her be by herself for awhile. You've hurt her enough today.  
  
Chloe: Yeah and if you didn't hurt her enough, your stupid girlfriend hit her. Shawn, she just had a baby for crying out loud! She doesn't need this stress you are putting on her.  
  
Brady: Chloe is right. I want you to leave my sister alone.  
  
Shawn: If Belle doesn't want me to be around her or our baby then why doesn't she just go back to Phatos?  
  
Motel  
  
Belle ran into the room in tears. Mimi and Philip sat up and looked at her, wondering what was wrong.  
  
Philip: What happened to your face?  
  
Mimi: Don't tell me that Shawn did that to you.  
  
Belle: No, actually I saw Anna and we kinda got into a fight. She hit me. Brady, Chloe, and Shawn ran up and saw the whole thing. Shawn tried to talk to me but I refused to talk to him. He knows about Zariana.  
  
At that moment, Zariana started crying. Belle took her daughter into her arms.  
  
Belle: Don't worry, Zariana. I will take good care of you and I promise not to let anything happen to my baby. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Salem Inn  
  
Philip and Brady were about to go find Shawn. They opened the door and much to  
  
their surprise, Shawn was standing there ready to knock.  
  
Shawn: I need to see Belle.  
  
Brady didn't waste any time and he punched Shawn right in the face. Philip pushed  
  
Shawn back out the door. Chloe and Mimi ran over and grabbed their men.  
  
Chloe: Stop it right now.  
  
Mimi: We need to make things better again.  
  
Shawn: Why did you hit me?  
  
Shawn's nose was bleeding.  
  
Brady: You hurt Belle for the last time.  
  
Philip: We are not going to let you hurt her again by showing off your new pregnant  
  
girlfriend.  
  
Shawn: My pregnant girlfriend? What the heck are you talking about?  
  
Chloe: Shawn we know so don't try to lie your way out of this. Belle talked to Anna and she told her about her being pregnant.  
  
Brady: Quite honestly. I can't believe that you could be that stupid twice.  
  
Shawn: Twice what in hell are you talking about.  
  
Shawn looked around the room and everyone and that is when he realized someone was hiding something from him.  
  
Brady: Don't worry about it, Shawn. Get out before I beat you some more.  
  
Philip: And I will help him. You better leave.  
  
Shawn nodded and stepped back out the door. He knew they were hiding something. He started thinking really hard about everything that had happened since they arrived back.  
  
They did have a baby sister which was strange. He thought Belle told him that she didn't have contact with her parents. Suddenly, it dawned on him. Maybe the little girl wasn't their sister. Mimi had said he made the same mistake twice. Could that little girl be his? 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Shawn was standing outside the motel room still in shock. If that was his daughter why had Belle lied to him? He deserved to know the truth. It wasn't fait to keep his daughter away from him just because she thought he messed up.  
  
Shawn: I can't just go up and ask her if Zariana is my daughter. She will deny it, if she even talks to me at all. I have no idea what to do. And why did Anna say she was pregnant? I never slept with her. I only kissed her. Why is my life falling apart?  
  
Chloe: Why is your life falling apart that is easy. I told you that this would happen. You wouldn't listen you said they were never coming back. And you replaced Belle with a poor as substitution. I mean what do you expect Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Chloe when did you get out here.  
  
Chloe: Me and Brady are headed to look for Belle. What are you still doing here?  
  
Shawn: Chloe I know she is my daughter. I caught on to Brady's slip up and she looks just like me. Why is Belle lying to me?  
  
Brady: How dare you question her? You are the one that has some questions to answer. Belle carried YOUR daughter for 6 months with some of the most horrific side effects. She couldn't go around Philip because she couldn't control her legs and arms and he was to weak. I put up with every little Brady I need Shawn can you go get him. But what are you doing while she is holding onto the faith that you still love her. You are off sleeping with some other girl. So how dare you question my sister's actions.  
  
Shawn: She was gone for so long. I thought she wasn't coming back.  
  
Brady: We couldn't leave until Philip was cured and then Belle was pregnant with YOUR baby so she couldn't leave until after she gave birth. Do you have any idea what my sister went through? We thought the baby was going to die before we got back home. She was scared to death that you would never get see your daughter. But what happened? We got back here and found you with another girl. Now Belle doesn't want to see you and you better stay away from her.  
  
Shawn knew in his heart that Brady was right. Belle was too good for him. He didn't deserve her after what he had done. But he also knew he had to set the record straight.  
  
Shawn: Just so you know, I never once touched Anna. The only person I have ever made love to was Belle.  
  
Park  
  
Anna: Did you hear what I said? I said stay away from Shawn. He is mine. I am having his child.  
  
Belle: You can have Shawn all you want because I don't want him.  
  
Anna: Yeah well he still wants you.  
  
Belle: I don't care what Shawn Brady wants. He isn't going to get me because we are over. I hate him.  
  
Anna: Words are cheap. Just remember that I am the one carrying his baby in my stomach, not you.  
  
Belle: You know what I don't know you but I can tell you one thing I have no clue what Shawn could possibly see in you. I have been back for one day and you are already being a tad paranoid. And just so you know not that it is any of your damn business. I already beat you to the punch.  
  
Anna: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Belle: Shawn is already a daddy. I gave birth to a little girl yesterday and she looks just like her daddy.  
  
Anna: You bitch you are lying.  
  
Belle: Truth hurts doesn't it.  
  
Anna punched Belle and sent her flying to the ground.  
  
Belle fell to the ground with a loud thud, her face meeting the dirt. Anna just laughed but little did she know that Brady, Chloe, and Shawn had witnessed the whole thing. They ran over to the scene.  
  
Shawn: Anna, what in the world did you do that for?  
  
Brady leaned down and helped Belle up. She had a bruise on her face from Anna.  
  
Chloe: You better run now.  
  
Anna: I don't have to run. I'm pregnant. You can't do anything to me.  
  
Chloe took off after Anna and slapped her jaws. Anna pushed Chloe and the two began a cat fight. Shawn was trying to break it up and after several minutes, he finally was able to.  
  
Shawn: Anna, what were you thinking?  
  
Brady: She wasn't thinking or she would know better than to mess with Belle.  
  
Anna: But you love me, Shawn. I'm having your baby.  
  
Chloe: Give me a break.  
  
Shawn: If you are pregnant then its not by me. You and I both know that I never did anything with you and if I have to get a test done when the baby is born then I will to prove that I'm not the father.  
  
Anna: You will come back to me, Shawn. I promise you 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Anna ran off.  
  
Brady: Belle, are you ok?  
  
Belle: I will be fine but if I ever see her again, she is dead.  
  
Belle stood up and looked straight into the brown eyes of Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Belle are you alright?  
  
Belle: I am fine Shawn not that you care.  
  
Shawn: Belle you know that I care about you. We need to talk.  
  
Belle: Shawn we don't need to talk about anything. I told you that I just want you to leave me alone.  
  
Shawn: I want to talk to you about our daughter.  
  
Belle: Our daughter. There is no us Shawn so what makes you think that that you get to be a part of my daughter's life.  
  
Chloe: Maybe we should leave you two alone to talk.  
  
Belle: No, I have nothing else to say to Shawn. I don't know who told him that Zariana was my daughter but it doesn't matter. He is not going to see her.  
  
Shawn: Please Belle, talk to me.  
  
Belle shakes her head and takes off running towards the motel. Brady stops Shawn from chasing after her.  
  
Brady: Just let her be by herself for awhile. You've hurt her enough today.  
  
Chloe: Yeah and if you didn't hurt her enough, your stupid girlfriend hit her. Shawn, she just had a baby for crying out loud! She doesn't need this stress you are putting on her.  
  
Brady: Chloe is right. I want you to leave my sister alone.  
  
Shawn: If Belle doesn't want me to be around her or our baby then why doesn't she just go back to Phatos?  
  
Motel  
  
Belle ran into the room in tears. Mimi and Philip sat up and looked at her, wondering what was wrong.  
  
Philip: What happened to your face?  
  
Mimi: Don't tell me that Shawn did that to you.  
  
Belle: No, actually I saw Anna and we kinda got into a fight. She hit me. Brady, Chloe, and Shawn ran up and saw the whole thing. Shawn tried to talk to me but I refused to talk to him. He knows about Zariana.  
  
At that moment, Zariana started crying. Belle took her daughter into her arms.  
  
Belle: Don't worry, Zariana. I will take good care of you and I promise not to let anything happen to my baby. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Mimi: Do you want us to leave and give you some private time with your baby?  
  
Belle: No, I have a feeling that Brady and Chloe will be back soon.  
  
Philip: I don't know what to say, Belle. I can't believe Shawn cheated on you and then his girlfriend hit you.  
  
Mimi: Well Anna better stay clear of me or I will seriously injure her.  
  
Belle: Chloe and her got into a fight. It was pretty fun to watch. I thought Chloe was going to kill her.  
  
Philip: And what is this about Anna being pregnant?  
  
Belle: Shawn is going to have a normal child now instead of a child that is part alien like Zariana. He should be happy now. But Zariana and I are going to stay out of his life for good. If I ever see him again, it will be  
  
too soon.  
  
Mimi: Belle you know that eventually Zariana needs to meet her daddy.  
  
Philip: Mimi this is Belle's decision.  
  
Mimi: Philip put yourself in Shawn's shoes wouldn't you want to meet your daughter.  
  
Anna's House  
  
Shawn came pounding on Anna's front door. She opened it and looked shocked to see Shawn.  
  
Anna: Shawn, what are you doing here?  
  
Shawn: We need to talk. I want to know why you are telling everyone that we slept together.  
  
Anna: I'm sorry, Shawn. But when I saw Belle, I just freaked out. I just knew you were going to leave me  
  
for her. She was so pretty and I'm ungly.  
  
Shawn: That is no excuse Anna. I love Belle and we are supposed to be together. She gave birth to my child. And now because of you, she won't let me see the baby and she won't talk to me. How fair is that to me?  
  
Anna: She shouldn't keep you away from your child.  
  
Shawn: Yeah well she is and its all your fault.  
  
Anna: Well what do you want me to do about it?  
  
Shawn: I want you to go talk to her. Tell her that nothing happened between us other than a few dates and a few kisses. She needs to know the truth and she won't listen to me.  
  
Anna: What makes you think she is going to listen to me? I mean we got into a fight and I punched her.  
  
Shawn: I don't care how you do it, just make her listen. I need her back in my life and you are the only thing standing in my way of getting Belle.  
  
Anna: Fine Shawn I will talk to her but if things get worse it is your fault.  
  
Anna walked Shawn out and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Anna walked over to her desk and picked up her phone.  
  
She decided to call someone who would know how to fight fire with fire when you don't want to lose your man.  
  
Cynthia: What do you want Anna?  
  
Anna: Look I know that you don't like me because I am dating Shawn. But I know that you hate Belle more than  
  
me.  
  
Cynthia: Why are you bringing that bitch up?  
  
Anna: She's back.  
  
Cynthia: You can't be serious.  
  
Anna: She's back and she just had Shawn's baby.  
  
Cynthia: Are you serious?  
  
Anna: He wants me to leave him alone. Belle hates him because she caught him with me. And I said that I was  
  
pregnant by Shawn before I knew she had his baby. I'm not really pregnant. What am I going to do? Can  
  
you help me?  
  
Cynthia: Well Anna, I've already fought this fight and I'm sorry to tell you, you are going to lose. He is in love with  
  
Belle. There is nothing that can change that.  
  
Anna: But he said he loved me.  
  
Cynthia: Yeah he told me all those things too. Get over it. You won't get him back. Especially if Belle had a kid  
  
with him.  
  
Anna: You didn't get him back cause you didn't try hard enough.  
  
Cynthia: Think what you want Anna but let me give you one piece of advice. If they get back together stay clear of  
  
Belle. That is one girl I would never want to fight again. What are you planning on doing?  
  
Anna: I am going to go tell Belle all kinds of lies about me and Shawn's relationship and throw in stuff about how  
  
he used her. Then I am going to tell her that he said he never loved her. She will blow Shawn off and he will think I tried  
  
to make her forgive him cause I went and talked to her.  
  
Cynthia: Anna just let it go.  
  
Anna: I will not let her take my man.  
  
Cynthia: Sounds like he was never yours to begin with. They never broke up so technically you are messing with her man.  
  
Anna: You bitch.  
  
Anna threw the phone down she was furious. She vowed to go through with her plan and go see Belle tomorrow. She didn't care what Cynthia said.  
  
Cynthia was talking to her boyfriend Hawk on the phone trying to decide what she should do. Her and Shawn were on okay terms now and she didn't want to have anything to do with problems between him and Belle. She felt incredibly bad for the trouble that she caused  
  
them. Cynthia made a phone call and then headed to the Salem Inn. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Salem Inn  
  
Belle was watching "A Walk to Remeber" and rocking Zariana. Her brothers and their girlfriends had went out to dinner and left Landon and Zariana with Belle cause she didn't feel like going out. There was a knock on the door soBelle got up and answered the door. She prayed that it wasn't Shawn cause she didn't have the strength to argue with him. Belle almost slammed the door shut again when she saw who was at the door.  
  
Cynthia: Belle I know that I am not your favorite person right now. But there is something you need to know.  
  
Belle: Come on in.  
  
Cynthia: Is that your little girl?  
  
Belle: Yes this is Zariana.  
  
Cynthia: She is beautiful. Listen. I brought my answering machine over here for you to listen to. I know we have had our problems in the past. But this is something that you need to hear. I have moved on and I have a great boyfriend. I feel terrible for trying to come between you and Shawn.  
  
Belle: It's okay, people do strange things when they are in love.  
  
Cynthia: You are much to forgiving. Let me play the tape.  
  
Belle: Hold on. I need to go the bathroom can you hold her for a second.  
  
Cynthia: Are you sure that you trust me with her?  
  
Belle: Yes I believe in second chances.  
  
Cynthia: Are you going to give Shawn a second chance? He does love you.  
  
Belle: I don't want to talk about that. I will be right back.  
  
Belle went into the bathroom and came back to see Cynthia talking to Zariana. Belle walked over and picked up a very fussy Landon. She went and sat next to Cynthia.  
  
Cynthia: Are you ready to listen to this?  
  
Belle: Sure.  
  
Cynthia pushed play and Belle heard all of Anna's evil plans to keep her and Shawn apart.  
  
Cynthia: I just wanted you to know before she came tomorrow. Now I know that you and Shawn aren't civil. But I called him and told him to head over here so he can hear it too. It doesn't have to change how you feel about him but he needs to know what he is dealing with.  
  
Belle: Okay but when he gets here tell him not to pressure me into talking to him. Let me have Zariana I don't want him around her yet. I am not ready.  
  
Belle and Cynthia switched babies and then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Belle: That is probably Shawn.  
  
Cynthia: He will be surprised to hear this tape. I don't think he knew Anna was this evil.  
  
Belle walked over and opened the door. Much to her delight, it wasn't Shawn but Craig.  
  
Belle: Craig, please come in.  
  
Craig: I just wanted to check on you and Zariana. You should really be in bed.  
  
Belle: I feel fine. Besides, my body is different from yours.  
  
Craig: I can understand that. How is my little angel doing?  
  
Belle: You want to hold her? She is being very good. She's only cried a few times.  
  
Craig took the small baby and made faces at her. Zariana responded by spitting up on him.  
  
Belle: I'm sorry, Craig. I just fed her.  
  
Cynthia: Do you want me to leave you alone? I can go and come back later.  
  
Belle: No, Cynthia, please stay.  
  
Craig: Have you guys moved into the apartment yet?  
  
Belle: Brady and Philip are going to move our things in tomorrow. We are going to stay here for the night.  
  
Craig: Well if you need anything, please let me know. I will get you guys or Zariana anything you need.  
  
Belle: Thank you so much Craig.  
  
Craig: Well I will see you later. Bye guys.  
  
As Craig was walking out, he ran into Shawn. They said hello and Shawn walked on into Belle's room.  
  
Shawn: Okay, I'm here. What's this about? 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
Cynthia: Shawn I know that you and Belle aren't getting along. But this is something that I thought you both should hear.  
  
Shawn: Okay well I am ready.  
  
Belle: I have already heard it. And I personally think that I am going to go deal with it right now. I know that I said that you couldn't see your daughter. But right now I am more angry at someone else. So I am going to be generous and let you spend time with her while you listen to the tape. Cynthia will you stay with Shawn and the kids?  
  
Cynthia: No problem Belle, but where are you going?  
  
Belle: I think you know where I am headed.  
  
Cynthia: Do you want me to come with you?  
  
Belle: No but come here for a second.  
  
Cynthia: Okay what's up.  
  
Belle: Call Anna and tell her to meet you at .Com. I am going to confront her there instead of at her house.  
  
Shawn: Why are you going to confront Anna?  
  
Belle just smiled and handed Zariana to Shawn.  
  
Belle: Shawn, meet Zariana. She is your daughter.  
  
Shawn looked down at the beautiful bundle in his arms. Tears came to his face.  
  
Shawn: Belle, she is beautiful. She looks just like me but she has your eyes.  
  
Belle: She is precious. There was a time that I thought I was going to lose her on the way home. Luckily, she survived.  
  
Shawn: I'm really glad she did.  
  
Zariana decided to start being fussy and Shawn sang to her softly and rocked her gently. Belle handed Landon to Cynthia.  
  
Belle: I will be back. Anna will regret the day she messed with me and my friends.  
  
Belle left the room. Cythania pushed play on the tape and Shawn listened carefully as Anna went over her plan in detail.  
  
Shawn: Where are Brady and Philip? I need to be there with Belle when she confronts Anna.  
  
Cynthia: I honestly don't know where they are. I know that little Landon here is Mimi and Philip's child and they need to come get him soon.  
  
Shawn: Well I am going to DotCom and I'm going to put a stop this nonsense with Anna.  
  
Cynthia: But Shawn, I can't take care of both babies.  
  
Shawn: You won't have to. I'm taking Zariana with me. But first we are going to stop at the store because my daughter deserves a present from her daddy. I think Belle can handle Anna until I get there.  
  
Cynthia: You shouldn't take her without Belle's permission.  
  
Shawn: I'm the baby's father. What can Belle do to stop me? I have rights as a parent.  
  
Cynthia: Shawn why don't we go to Salem Place and look for Brady and Philip. I know she said they were going to the movies.  
  
Shawn: Let's go we will take them both and go look for them. I will call Mimi's cell phone.  
  
Mimi: Hello.  
  
Shawn: Mimi I need you to bring Brady and Philip and meet me and Java Cafe in 5 minutes it is about Belle.  
  
Mimi: We are on our way.  
  
Meanwhile Belle was calling the hotel to make sure that Cynthia got ahold of Anna but she got no answer. Belle was starting to get worried. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Shawn.  
  
Belle: Oh my God where are they? Shawn better not hurt my baby. She is not even a day old yet. She should be  
  
at the hotel not out somewhere. When I get my hands on him, he will wish I were still back on Phatos and the same goes with Anna. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
Anna: I heard my name. What are you talking about?  
  
Belle: I have heard enough from your mouth. You need to shut up and listen up.  
  
Anna: Wow you are getting brave. Turning into a mother gave you a new strength huh?  
  
Belle: This has nothing to do with being a mother. It has to do with you trying to ruin my life. I already told you that I didn't want Shawn back. I can't help it if he wants me.  
  
Anna: What are you talking about?  
  
Belle: I know all about your little tricks and they aren't going to work.  
  
Anna: I am here to meet Cynthia. I don't have time to talk to you.  
  
Belle: Well you will make time or I will beat it out of you.  
  
Anna: If my memory serves correct, I was the one to hit you last time.  
  
Belle had heard enough and she decked Anna. Anna screamed and fell down.  
  
Belle: I told you not to mess with me. Now we are out here for all the world to see me beating you up.  
  
Anna: I will press charges on you if you touch me again.  
  
Belle: Oh you mean like how I could press charges on you for hitting me right after I had a baby?  
  
Anna: You are lying about having that baby. You probably had it weeks ago.  
  
Belle: For your information, I gave birth this morning. And since it is only six at night, it is still considered part of today. You could get into big trouble for hitting me.  
  
Anna: I don't care about you or your stupid threats.  
  
Belle: Well you better care about me because I'm about to finish you off.  
  
Belle jumped Anna and pinned her down and started beating her up. Several people stood outside watching, laughing at Anna getting the crap beat out of her. Nobody liked her in Salem.  
  
Brady and Philip ran up and pulled Belle off of Anna. But Belle escaped from her hold and ran at Anna again knocking her to the ground. Brady and Philip got a hold of Belle this time and they weren't letting go. Anna ran at Cynthia full speed.  
  
Anna: This is all your fault bitch.  
  
Cynthia: Ruining people's lives never works it always bites you in the ass. You had to learn the hard way.  
  
Anna turned around to look at a furious Shawn. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Anna: Shawn, Cynthia is lying. Don't believe her.  
  
Shawn: She is telling the truth. I heard the tape, Anna.  
  
Belle: Philip, Brady, let me go! I'm not finished with her yet!  
  
Brady: Let Shawn deal with her first, Belle.  
  
Belle: Shawn, where is my daughter?  
  
Shawn: Don't worry Belle, she is safe. We ran into Brady, Philip, Chloe, and Mimi at Salem Place. Chloe and Mimi took the babies home.  
  
Anna: Shawn, how can you pick her over me? I mean compare us. I'm perfect and skinny. She's fat and ugly.  
  
Belle: The reason I'm not as skinny as you is because I was pregnant and just gave birth. I have an excuse, what is your reason for being chubby?  
  
Anna: You're asking for it.  
  
Belle: You want me to beat you up again?  
  
Philip: Belle, calm down.  
  
Shawn: Anna, I can't believe I ever trusted you. I thought you were a nice, sweet person but I was wrong. You are nothing but a monster.  
  
Anna: I only did it for us, Shawn.  
  
Shawn: I don't want to hear anymore. Because of you, Belle hates me.  
  
Belle heard Shawn's words and felt pain throughout her body. She knew she was being a little unfair to Shawn but the hurt her so badly. She didn't know if she could ever trust him again. Belle decided that there was one way to hurt Anna the way she hurt her without using her fists. Belle walked over to Shawn and pulled him into a heated kiss. They were oblivious to everyone around them until Anna pulled Belle's hair and ripped her away from Shawn.  
  
Anna: You bitch I am going to kill you.  
  
Belle: Shawn, I guess I should at least let you explain yourself. You can thank Anna for that.  
  
And with that Anna and Belle were rolling on the ground fighting again. Anna had Belle pinned down on the ground and Belle was so worn out she didn't think she had any strength left until she heard her little baby say "Mama" and start crying. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Shawn pulled Belle off of Anna. He pulled her behind his back and Brady grabbed Anna and he held her while Shawn and Cynthia walked off with Belle and Zariana.  
  
Anna: I can't believe that he just walked away from me. And with that bitch.  
  
Brady: You listen to me little girl. That it my sister and you will not call her a bitch again.  
  
Chloe: Do you not have any pride? It is obvious he is in love with Belle. You said it yourself he just walked away with her. He has a child does that not mean anything to you?  
  
Anna: What about relationships do they not mean anything to her? I was with Shawn and she comes strolling back and steals my man.  
  
Chloe: Just for your information she didn't have to steal him away cause he was her's to begin with. They were still going out when she left.  
  
Anna: Then what was Shawn doing going out with me?  
  
Philip: That is a good question. I personally don't see what he could possible see in you.  
  
Anna: It isn't fair.  
  
Chloe: You might as well get over it. You aren't going to get Shawn back.  
  
Anna: But she said she didn't want Shawn. Doesn't he not see that she hates him because of me?  
  
Philip: Shawn hurt my sister, yes, but that is beyond the point. He loves her and deep down she loves him too.  
  
Anna: But I'm pregnant with Shawn's child.  
  
Philip: Nothing happened between the two of you.  
  
Chloe: Yeah I believe Shawn over you.  
  
Philip: Besides, we know all about the tape that you made.  
  
Chloe: You might as well give up on hurting Belle. She can take you out.  
  
Philip: If you would talk to Cynthia, you would find that out.  
  
Anna: Okay, okay, I will give up on Shawn but you can't make me forget him.  
  
Philip: Nobody is forcing you to forget him or stop being his friend even. Just leave my sister alone.  
  
Chloe: Yes, she needs to be there for her child.  
  
Philip: And whether she likes it or not Shawn needs to be there too.  
  
Anna: I understand.  
  
Chloe: Good so leave them alone.  
  
Anna walked away with an evil smile on her face.  
  
Anna(to herself): Make them all think I am there friend and I will seduce Shawn. Once he has made love to me he won't give Belle Black another thought. But there is that kid now what am I going to do about her.  
  
Salem Inn  
  
Shawn and Belle had walked back to the Inn in complete silence. Shawn had held Zariana and the little girl stared up at her daddy's brown eyes.  
  
Belle: Shawn why don't you come in and we will sit at the table and talk while I feed Zariana her bottle.  
  
Shawn: Okay that sounds good.  
  
Belle: First off I have decided that you can see Zariana. You can visit her whenever if I am not comfortable around you. I will have Brady or Philip bring her to you. As for introducing her to your family I would like you to do that. She will be living with me.  
  
Shawn: Belle what about us? Isn't that what we came to talk about?  
  
Belle: I just wanted to discuss Zariana. I am not so sure it is a good idea we go down the road of discussing us. The way I see it the only positive thing that came out of "us" is Zariana.  
  
Shawn: Belle don't say that.  
  
Belle: Shawn if that wasn't the way you felt you would have never gotten involved with that bitch Anna.  
  
Shawn: Belle come on. Just let me explain.  
  
Belle: What that you only date bitches first there was Cynthia and now Anna. But maybe you turn them that way. You turned Cynthia and Anna into that. Cynthia turned out to be a nice person.  
  
Shawn: Belle, please don't say that. I never turned you into one if that is what you believe.  
  
Belle: I was a sweet person before I met you and I will continue to be a sweet person after you.  
  
Shawn: Belle, I want us to be back together. I missed you so much while you were away.  
  
Belle: You didn't miss me because if you did you wouldn't have fooled around with Anna.  
  
Shawn: I'm sorry.  
  
Belle: There is one thing I want to know though.  
  
Shawn: What's that?  
  
Belle: Where is my watch, Shawn? You remember my watch don't you? I gave it to you for you to try to contact me. You never contacted me so I want my watch back.  
  
Shawn: I don't have it.  
  
Belle: Well where is it? You didn't give it to Anna did you? 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
Salem Inn  
  
Belle: So where is it Shawn. Where is my watch. Brady and Philip were forced to leave theirs behind when we came back. The only way we have to communicate with our planet is with my watch. Now if you gave it to Anna than I need you to go get  
  
it back from her. I want it back Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Belle you don't understand we couldn't communicate with you because Mimi broke it. It was on of her angry fits she had while she was pregnant.  
  
Belle: Did you keep it maybe we can fix it?  
  
Shawn: Mimi had it I will have to talk to her and see if she has it.  
  
Belle: I hope she has it. If something were to happen we don't have a way to get in touch with Phatos.  
  
Shawn: I'm sorry. (notices Zariana is sleeping) Would you like me to put her to bed?  
  
Belle: I'll do it. Hopefully she will sleep through the night.  
  
Shawn: I wish you would let me stay here and help you with her. I want to be back with you, Belle. I love you.  
  
Belle: We've already discussed this, Shawn. Love isn't fooling around with the first girl you see as soon as I leave for awhile. I told you that I was coming back. I don't understand why you couldn't wait on me.  
  
Shawn: I wanted to so much, Belle. I am in love with you. I just wanted to feel better so I convinced myself that you weren't coming back. Somehow in my little brain I thought it would work.  
  
Belle: You didn't believe in me.  
  
Shawn: There is something I want you to know. While you were gone, every now and then I could feel you. I mean I felt like you were in trouble or hurting. Am I wrong or were you in trouble and hurt up there?  
  
Belle: Are you seriously asking me that? I was pregant do you not think that I was scared and hurting. No one knew  
  
what to expect I was pregnant with a child that was part human and part alien.  
  
Shawn: Were you trying to reach out to me though?  
  
Belle: Shawn I don't want to deal with this it is in the past.  
  
Shawn: Belle I need to know. Did you think about me?  
  
Belle: What do you think, Shawn? I was having your child. I wanted you to know so bad. I begged Brady to come  
  
back to Earth and tell you but he couldn't. Yes, I was scared and yes I thought about you all the time. I never thought  
  
that I would come back with our daughter to find you cheating on me. You know we never really broke up Shawn.  
  
Shawn: I know.  
  
Belle: You cheated on me with Anna.  
  
Shawn: I'm sorry. I know that I hurt you very badly but please forgive me. We need to work this mess out for  
  
Zariana.  
  
Belle: I already told you that you could Zariana. We will work out a custody arrangement later. Right now I  
  
need to get my baby to bed.  
  
Shawn: Please Belle don't do this.  
  
Belle: If you want to see Zariana in the morning then come by around lunch. I will let you take her to meet your  
  
parents.  
  
Shawn: I don't want Zariana for a couple of hours every other day or so. I want her all the time. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
Belle: Shawn just hold on let me put her to bed. You are obviously not going to stop baggering me anytime soon and she needs to go to sleep.  
  
Belle walked back into the other room and laid Zariana in her crib and sobbed silently. Her heart said to forgive Shawn when she looked into her baby girl's big brown eyes. But her mind and her pride won't let him have another chance to make a fool of her. Belle walked back into the room ready to face Shawn. But found him sound asleep on one of the beds.  
  
Belle threw a cover over him and went to take a shower. Brady and Philip called and asked her if it would be okay if they didn't come home tonight they were going to stay in a hotel room with their girlfriends. Belle didn't want to make everyone else miserable so she said it was fine. Belle checked to make sure Shawn was covered up and then went in the other room to sleep there so she could get up with Zariana.  
  
Several hours later, Belle woke up to the sounds of Zariana screaming. She got up and picked her up and began rocking her. Zariana needed a diaper change and a bottle. Belle walked out into the room where Shawn was sleeping to get the bottle. She noticed Shawn was smiling in his sleep.  
  
Belle: Zariana, your daddy is so sexy. I love him so much but I just can't let him back in my life. I'm too scared of getting hurt again. I know he loves you and you deserve to have both a mother and a father with you full time and I'm sorry that you won't be getting that. But even though we aren't together, I want you to know that I love your daddy so much.  
  
As Belle talked to Zariana, she had no idea that Shawn was actually awake and hearing everything she said. She sat down in the rocking chair and fed Zariana. Shawn rolled over and opened his eyes.  
  
Shawn: Want me to help?  
  
Belle: Shawn, what are you doing awake? We didn't mean to wake you up.  
  
Shawn: You didn't wake me up. Actually, Zariana did when she started screaming. I heard her.  
  
Belle: She should be back to sleep in a few minutes. You can go back to sleep too.  
  
Shawn: I heard what you said, Belle. I know you still love me. And I love you too. Will you please forgive me and give me another chance?  
  
Belle: I am sorry but you didn't have faith in me when I left. You didn't have faith in our love. Chloe and Mimi never gave up on my brothers. Chloe told me that she told you time and time again that we were coming back.  
  
Shawn: Belle I don't know why I didn't trust our love.  
  
Belle: Shawn there is only one explanation for that you never loved me as much as I loved you.  
  
Shawn: Belle that isn't true.  
  
Belle: Shawn I need some air I am going to take a drive can I use your car?  
  
Shawn: Belle it is awful late are you sure that you need to leave.  
  
Belle: Shawn I need to leave before I say something I don't mean.  
  
Shawn: Would you like me to stay with Zariana?  
  
Belle handed Zariana to Shawn.  
  
Belle: I will be back in a few minutes. I just need to clear my head. She is sleeping again so she will probably stay asleep until I come back. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
Shawn: Don't worry about her. There are extra bottles in the fridge if she wants one and I know how to change a diaper. Remember, I helped Mimi take care of Landon.  
  
Belle: Yeah when you weren't off with Anna.  
  
Shawn: That isn't fair, Belle.  
  
Belle: I'm leaving now. I promise I won't wreck your car.  
  
Shawn: I trust you.  
  
Belle: It's about time you trust me on something.  
  
Belle goes into the other room and changes into different clothes and grabs Shawn's keys.  
  
Belle: I'll be back soon.  
  
Shawn: I'll be here. I won't leave without telling you where Zariana is.  
  
Belle: It's three in the morning. You can't take her anywhere anyways.  
  
Shawn: I love you, Belle.  
  
Belle: Bye Shawn. (kisses Zariana) Bye baby, mommy loves you. (she leaves)  
  
Shawn: I guess its just you and me, Zari. Daddy loves you. You are my special little girl. I hope your mommy comes to her senses soon and we can finally be a family. I would love nothing more than to marry your mom and the three of us live happily ever after.  
  
Belle was driving around trying to decide what to do. Every time she sees Shawn she wants to run into his arms and pretend that nothing happened but she can't. Belle was so tired of feeling like the bad guy. She pulled into Sportsden a bar that was fairly packed with people for close to 3 in the morning. She just needed a drink so she could relax. She had only drank once with Mimi and Chloe and they had a great time she thought it might help her relax.  
  
Belle sat down at the bar and was telling the bartendar about her situation. The bartendar's name was Sami and she told Belle that she had been in her situation before and wished that she had given true love a chance. Belle had about 4 long island ice teas and she went to stand up to leave cause the bar was closing but she got dizzy and fell to the ground and passed out. The waitress called 911 and an ambulance came and loaded Belle up.  
  
Ambulance Driver: Please alert Salem University Hospital that we have a unconcious patient. Possibly alcohol poisoning.  
  
They rushed her to the hospital and straight into the emergency room. Craig Wesley, Chief of Staff was in the ER prepared to handle the patient and tears came to eyes when he looked down and saw who it was.  
  
Craig: Call the Salem Inn and ask for the room under my name and tell anyone that answers the phone to get down here as soon as possible that Belle Black is here.  
  
Brenda was the nurse on duty and was in charge of calling the Salem Inn. She dialed and it rang about seven times before a male voice finally picked it up.  
  
Shawn: (sound very sleepy) Hello?  
  
Brenda: Hi, my name is Brenda and I'm a nurse at Salem University Hospital. I was told by Dr. Craig Wesley to call here and to inform you that someone by the name of Belle Black was brought in.  
  
Shawn: (wide awake) Belle is there? What is wrong with her? 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
Brenda: I'm sorry Sir, but I can't give out any information over the phone. You need to come down to the hospital. As soon as possible.  
  
Shawn: I'm on my way. Thanks for calling.  
  
Shawn hung up the phone and quickly got dressed. He had no idea where Brady or Philip were at because they weren't there when he arrived and Belle never said where they were at. He went and picked up Zariana. He changed her wet diaper and got her dressed. He quickly fixed a small diaper bag and headed out. He forgot that he didn't have a car until he got outside the motel. He had locked the door to Belle's room so he got out his cell phone and called a cab. After waiting for the cab, it finally showed up and rushed him off to the hospital. He ran inside, holding on tightly to his daughter, and tried to find Belle. He saw Craig talking to a nurse.  
  
Shawn: Craig, where is Belle? Is she ok?  
  
Craig: Where is Brady and Philip?  
  
Shawn: I have no clue they weren't at the hotel. How is Belle and what happened?  
  
Craig: Shawn do you know where Belle has been?  
  
Shawn: We were talking and she said she needed to get some air so she asked if she could take my Jeep for a drive. I didn't want to let her but she said she needed to get out. Would you please just tell me what is going on and stop asking me so many questions.  
  
Zariana woke up from her daddy's screaming and started to cry.  
  
Shawn: Daddy is sorry baby he didn't mean to wake you up.  
  
Craig: Shawn Belle was at a bar called the Sportsden here in town and she has a severe case of alcohol poisoning. I need to know if she has ever drank before because something she drank is what she is having an allergic reaction to. And If we don't figure it out soon she could die.  
  
Shawn: Craig, you can't let her die. I need her. Zari needs her. Please save her Craig.  
  
Craig: We are done tests to see what she drank. She is stable right now but she is resting.  
  
Shawn pulled Craig closer to him.  
  
Shawn: Do you think it might be because she is from another galaxy?  
  
Craig: That could be a possibility. That is why I'm doing all the tests on her myself. I can't risk someone else finding out about her or her brothers.  
  
Shawn: Can I see her?  
  
Craig: She is sleeping right now. I think you should just let her rest.  
  
Shawn: Why would she drink?  
  
Craig: You got her upset. Shawn, I told you that she didn't need to be upset. She just had a baby almost 24 hours ago. You have to stop bugging her so much.  
  
Shawn: I'm sorry, Craig. But is Belle really going to be ok?  
  
Craig: Like I said, she is stable now but we have to find out what she is allergic too or she could die.  
  
A lady walked over to the two men. She cleared her throat and they looked at her.  
  
Lady: Hi, I just thought you might like to know what the young lady had to drink. 


	35. Chapter 35

Craig: Who are you?  
  
Lady: I was the one that served her the drinks. She had four long island ice teas. That was all she had. I was really surprised that she got so drunk and passed out.  
  
Shawn: She has never drank before that I know of.  
  
Craig: Did you ask to see some I.D. before serving her?  
  
Lady: I didn't. I know I'm supposed to ask but she looked so sad and no under age teenager would be out in a bar at three in the morning.  
  
Shawn: Belle is not 21. She is only 19 years old. She is under age.  
  
Craig: You could lose your job over this.  
  
Shawn: If anything happens to her, I will press charges.  
  
Lady: (in tears) I'm sorry. I really hope she is ok.  
  
Shawn: You can leave now. You've already done enough for one night. You might have caused my daughter to have to live without her mother.  
  
The lady leaves in tears as Craig tries to comfort Shawn.  
  
Craig: I really believe that she is going to be ok. Maybe you should take Zariana home and try to find Brady and Philip.  
  
Shawn: I'm not leaving until I see Belle. And I have no idea where they are. I'm sure they are with Chloe and Mimi somewhere but they aren't at our apartment and they were not at the motel.  
  
Craig: Maybe they are at their new apartment. I gave Belle, Brady, and Philip and apartment to live in.  
  
Shawn: But the apartment my grandfather gave me is plenty big enough for everyone to live there.  
  
Craig: I knew that Belle didn't want to see you and I assumed that Brady and Philip wouldn't want to live with you after what you did to their sister. I was only trying to help out.  
  
Shawn: I understand, Craig. I'm sorry for everything. I just want things to be the way they were before Belle ever left for Phatos.  
  
Craig: You have a kid now, Shawn. Nothing will ever be the same again.  
  
Shawn: Do you think that I don't know that. I want to do the right thing and be there everyday for my little girl, but Belle doesn't want that and I am trying to except that damn it but it is a little hard to handle especially when something is obviously wrong with her.  
  
Craig: The only thing that is wrong with her emotionally is that she is suffering from a broken heart. Now that is something that I can not fix Shawn and to be quite honest with you I don' t think that you can fix it either.  
  
Shawn: I don't know how to make this right.  
  
Craig: Well you can start by calling Chloe's cell phone and finding Brady.  
  
Shawn: Okay I will go call right now.  
  
Shawn tried 3 times and finally got a hold of Chloe on her cell phone.  
  
Shawn: Chloe are you with Brady?  
  
Chloe: Shawn why are you at the hospital? 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
  
Shawn: Belle is in the hospital she has alcohol poisoning and she is having an allergic reaction to one of the drinks. Craig said she is stable but they need to find out what she could be allergic to so get Brady down here right away. I will get a hold of Mimi.  
  
Chloe: I got that covered Shawn she is in the room next door we will be there in a few minutes. Thanks for calling.  
  
Shawn took Zariana to the chapel to pray and she was so crabby. He knew she was tired and he knew this wasn't the best way to introduce his daughter to his parents but that didn't matter right now. He decided that even though it was 4:30 in the morning that his mom wouldn't mind him calling her that late.  
  
Shawn slowly dialed his home phone number. After a few rings, his mom picked up.  
  
Hope: Shawn, why are you calling so late? Where are you?  
  
Shawn: I'm at the hospital. Mom, there is so much I need to tell you.  
  
Hope: Why are you at the hospital? Are you ok?  
  
Shawn: I'm fine but Belle is here.  
  
Hope: Belle is back from visiting her family?  
  
Shawn: Yeah and there is a bunch of stuff you need to know but right I now I need you to come to the hospital.  
  
Hope: Ok, well I will be there as soon as possible.  
  
Shawn: Thanks, mom.  
  
Shawn hung up the phone and took his daughter back into the waiting room. Brady, Chloe, Philip, and Mimi came running down the hall. Mimi was holding Landon. He was crying softly in his mother's arms.  
  
Philip: Where is Belle?  
  
Brady: Can we see her? Is she alright?  
  
Shawn: She is going to be fine. She is sleeping and Craig won't let anybody see her. My mom is on her way to get Zariana. I'm going to explain the whole story to her.  
  
Brady: You can't tell her about us.  
  
Shawn: She thinks you are from another country just like everyone else. But I am going to tell her the truth. You can trust her. She needs to know and I'm going to let her take Zariana home. I'm going to stay here with Belle.  
  
Brady: I think not. You've done enough. I mean you broke Belle's heart, you drove her to drinking, what is next?  
  
Shawn: Belle didn't say nothing about drinking. She just said she wanted to drive around for a bit. If I had known what she was planning on doing, do you think I would have let her leave?  
  
Philip: I hate to say this, but Belle is being irresponsible towards her daughter. She isn't being a very good mother.  
  
Shawn: Philip, how can you say that about Belle? She loves Zari.  
  
Philip: I love Belle but ever since we got back she has acted weird. First, she wouldn't let Shawn see his daughter, which I don't blame her, then she dumped the baby off here and there so she could be by herself or go off somewhere, and now she got drunk and is in the hospital. What happened to my sister?  
  
Brady: I know what Philip is saying, although I blame Shawn for everything.  
  
Mimi: Belle is new at this and she is going through a hard time 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
  
Chloe: You know what Brady maybe it is time that you and Philip take part some fault in this.  
  
Brady: What in the hell is that supossed to mean?  
  
Mimi: I agree you guys need to quit taking the easy way out and blaming Shawn. Yeah Shawn messed up but everything that goes wrong in Belle's life can't be Shawn's fault sooner or later you have to put some of the blame on yourself and your sister.  
  
Philip: How dare you say this is my fault. I love my sister.  
  
Mimi: Do you Philip? I am not sure. Ever since you got back you almost have forgotten about her and what she is going through. Did it ever occur to you that you have abandoned her. I am willing to take responsibility for my part in this but when are you two going to wake up and see that your sister was hurting and she needed you.  
  
Brady: I can't believe that you two are turning this around on us.  
  
Chloe: Well believe it. Did you tell Belle where you were going to be. Did you offer to come stay with her? I mean less than 2 days ago Belle had her heart broken and we all abandon her. Granted that Shawn is the one that broke her heart but he is still there trying to take care of her.  
  
Brady: You want to talk about taking care of Belle? Let me tell all of you something. When we were stuck back on Phatos, I was the one who took care of Belle. On days when she couldn't even get out of bed, I took care of her. I was there for her and Philip, taking care of both of them at the same time. Do you know how hard that was?  
  
Philip: Belle wasn't easy to take care of when she was pregnant. She was a nightmare.  
  
Chloe: Ok so you took care of her while she was pregnant but what about now? She still needs you, Brady.  
  
Brady: I just assumed that when we got back here, Shawn would take over. I mean Philip stepped up and is helping Mimi with her kid.  
  
Philip: I love Landon and I would do anything for him. Is it so wrong of me if I want to spend time with Mimi and my son instead of my sister and my niece?  
  
Mimi: There is nothing wrong with wanting to spend time with me but you shouldn't forget about Belle.  
  
Chloe: Belle just had a baby and she is hurting because of Shawn. Everyone left her to take care of the baby by herself. Did it even occur to any of us that she might not know how to take care of Zariana? No! But did we care? No we didn't care.  
  
Mimi: After I had Landon, I had no idea how to care for him. I had to learn with the help of Craig and lots of books about babies.  
  
Philip: I just can't believe you are going to blame me and Brady for the way Belle is acting.  
  
Brady: Why are you blaming us? I did my best to take care of my sister. I even tried to kill Shawn.  
  
Shawn: I still remember the pain too. But Mimi and Chloe are right. Belle has been alone a lot since you got back.  
  
Brady: You broke her heart. Don't you even start with me.  
  
Shawn: At least I'm trying to make things better with Belle. At least I'm here. I had no idea how to even reach you tonight. Craig had to tell me where you might be at. What would have happened if there was something he needed to know that only you and Philip could answer? What would I have done then.  
  
Shawn broke down into tears and handed Zariana to Chloe and ran down the hall.  
  
Brady: He is running away from the guilt just like he ran away from Belle. 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
  
Chloe: Brady until you are ready to realize that everything is about you and how you feel then I don't want to talk to you.  
  
Mimi: Philip the same thing goes for you. I can't believe that my boyfriend is that self-centered and selfish that he can't see what is really going on right in front of his face.  
  
Brady: Chloe so you are going to be just like Shawn and give up on us. Must be a human trait. They must be born with it.  
  
Chloe smacked Brady straight across the face.  
  
Philip: What in the hell are you hitting him for? You said the truth hurts.  
  
Mimi smacked Philip in the face and then her and Chloe went into Belle's room to see how she was doing.  
  
The two girls walked into Belle's room with the permission of Craig. Belle was lying in bed with an I.V. hooked up to her. Her eyes were closed.  
  
Chloe: Belle, sweetie, are you sleeping?  
  
Mimi: Yeah we came to see you.  
  
Belle opened her eyes and smiled at her friends. Her face was pale.  
  
Chloe: How are you feeling?  
  
Belle: I've let everyone down. I left Shawn with Zari and went to a bar and got drunk.  
  
Mimi: You are okay now, Belle.  
  
Belle: (with tears in her eyes) Mimi, what kind of mother am I to leave my daughter and get drunk?  
  
Chloe: She was in good hands with Shawn.  
  
Belle: I don't know what came over me. I just lost it.  
  
Chloe places the sleeping infant in Belle's arms. She hugs her daughter.  
  
Mimi: Shawn is here too. I think he went back to the Chapel.  
  
Belle: What am I going to do? He will probably try to take Zari from me.  
  
Mimi: His mom is on her way to pick Zariana up. She's going to spend the night with Hope and Shawn is going to tell his mom the whole story.  
  
Belle: He can't tell her. Nobody can know the truth. If the wrong people find out then me and Zari could be in big trouble.  
  
Chloe: Calm down, Belle. Hope won't say nothing. Shawn wants to stay here tonight and he can't keep Zariana here.  
  
Mimi: She was really cranky earlier until she finally fell asleep again.  
  
Belle looked down at her daughter and started bawling. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been for drinking. And she was stupid for not seeing how much Shawn really cared about her. She wanted so much to forgive him and be happy but something was holding her back and she had no idea what it was.  
  
Shawn was in the chapel praying when Hope walked in there with Bo.  
  
Hope: Shawn sweetie how is Belle? 


	39. Chapter 39

Shawn: Mom this is all my fault.  
  
Hope: Shawn maybe you should start by telling me when Belle got back. Why didn't you mention it before.  
  
Shawn was about to answer Hope when a Nurse walked in with Zariana.  
  
Nurse: Shawn, Dr. Wesley said that your daughter can't stay in the room with Belle she is to tired to care for a child.  
  
Shawn: Thank you I will take care of her.  
  
The nurse left and Hope and Bo stared wide eyed at Shawn.  
  
Bo: What does she mean your daughter?  
  
Shawn: I guess I should start at the beginning. Mom, dad, Belle, Brady, and Philip are not from another country. They are from another galaxy called Phatos.  
  
Bo: Huh? Shawn, you have been watching too many television shows.  
  
Shawn: I'm telling you the truth. Cynthia and I found them after their spaceship crashed. Remember, Cynthia tried to tell you that we saw aliens but I lied and said we didn't. Well she was telling the truth.  
  
Hope: Are you lying?  
  
Shawn: No, it's the truth. Chloe, Mimi, and I helped them to learn the language and adapt to human life. Well everything was going great until Philip got sick seven months ago. We ended up telling Craig the truth and they had to go back to their home planet to help Philip. While they were there, Belle found out she was pregnant and she gave birth to our daughter yesterday. Philip is cured and they had to rush back because Zariana couldn't survive up there since she is part human.  
  
Hope: This is so weird.  
  
Bo: I don't know what to believe.  
  
Shawn: There is more. You know how I was seeing Anna. Well Belle caught me with her and I broke Belle's heart. She was coming back to me with our daughter and I let her down. Belle doesn't want to have anything to do with me and I can't blame her.  
  
Hope: I understand but what does that have to do with Belle being in the hospital?  
  
Shawn: I'm getting to that mom. I was with Belle tonight and I guess I fell asleep. Anyways I remember waking up hearing Zari crying and Belle got up with her. After she got her settled back in, she decided she needed some air. She begged me to let her drive my car around for a bit so I agreed. I didn't think anything would happen to her.  
  
Bo: Was she involved in an accident?  
  
Shawn: She ended up going to a bar and she drank a lot. She got poisoned. Craig said she is going to be fine but she has to stay overnight. I can't take care of Zari cuz I want to spend the night here with her.  
  
Hope: I thought you said that Belle didn't want anything to do with you?  
  
Shawn: She doesn't but I plan on changing her mind. I know she loves me still and I still love her. I just have to make her see it. Now I want you both to meet your granddaughter, Zariana Isabella Brady.  
  
Shawn handed the baby over to Hope. She and Bo smiled at the sleeping baby.  
  
Hope: She looks just like you.  
  
Bo: She is beautiful, Shawn. 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
  
Shawn: Thanks. Would you mind keeping her for tonight?  
  
Hope: We would love too.  
  
Shawn: Thanks so much. I will come pick her up later but now I need to go check back on Belle.  
  
Bo: Let's get this little one to bed. We will see you in the morning Shawn and we won't tell anyone about Belle, Brady, and Philip.  
  
Shawn: Thanks again.  
  
Shawn gave his daughter a kiss and hugged his parents and headed back out to find Craig. He really wanted to see Belle before he went back to the waiting room to go to sleep.  
  
Shawn was pacing around in the hallway when he passed one of the waiting rooms he found Brady and Philip asleep in there but was shocked when he couldn't find Chloe and Mimi. He went up to the nurse's station and asked her if she had seen Mimi and Chloe.  
  
Nurse: They are in Craig's office sleeping on his couches. They got into a pretty heated argument with those two young men and Craig said not to let them go in his office.  
  
Shawn: Where is Craig now?  
  
Nurse: He is making his evening rounds.  
  
Shawn: Thank you.  
  
Shawn paced up and down Belle's hallway trying to decide if he should go in or not. He had walked down the hallway about 10 times when he heard a sound.  
  
Belle: Shawn stop pacing around and just come in. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
  
Shawn: Belle did I wake you.  
  
Belle: No but we need to talk about what happened tonight.  
  
Shawn: Belle why did you go drink? Do you hate me that much that I you have to go almost kill yourself.  
  
Belle: I don't hate you. You must hate me now. Must think that I am a horrible mother.  
  
Shawn: You are not a horrible mother. I just don't understand what made you decide to go out and get drunk.  
  
Belle: I was so depressed, Shawn. My life is falling apart. I just had a baby yesterday and I also found out the love of my life was cheating on me. You have no idea what that felt like.  
  
Shawn: I love you, Belle. I want nothing more than to be a family with you and Zari.  
  
Belle: Anna will see that it will never happen. I mean if the girl can get into a physical fight with me after I gave birth then she will go to any length to keep us apart.  
  
Shawn: I will take care of Anna. Are you saying that we can have another chance?  
  
Belle: I want so badly to forgive you Shawn but I just can't. I don't want to get hurt again.  
  
Shawn: Well what if I told you that I was scared to let you keep Zariana by yourself? You are too depressed right now to take care of her.  
  
Belle: I can't believe you Shawn! How dare you say that to me! She is my daughter. I was the one that was pregnant with her, I gave birth to her, and I've been the one taking care of her. If you even try to take her away from me, I will never forgive you.  
  
Shawn: Calm down, Belle. I didn't say I was taking her away. I just want us to be together. I'm sorry that I said that. I'm just upset. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me?  
  
Belle: Shawn I can't have a relationship with someone that I don't trust. You have to prove to me that I can trust you. I would like to work this out for our daughter's sake.  
  
Shawn: Belle what about our love.  
  
Belle: You know I love you but you have to prove to me that I can trust you. Go work things out with Anna and make sure she will leave us alone.  
  
Shawn: Are you sure you want me being around her?  
  
Belle: I don't want you to be around her but we don't have a choice, Shawn.  
  
Shawn: I'll talk to her sometime tomorrow. I want to stay at the hospital with you tonight.  
  
Belle: Where are Brady and Philip? Did your mom take Zariana?  
  
Shawn: Brady and Philip are in the waiting room sleeping. Zariana is with my mom and dad. I'm going to pick her up later today.  
  
Belle: At least she will be safe with your parents. I'm glad they were understanding. 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42  
  
Shawn: Belle what are we going to do about living arrangements with Zariana?  
  
Belle: Once you prove to me that I can trust you maybe we should move into an apartment together so we can raise her together.  
  
Shawn: Well see my grandfather bought me an apartment with 6 bedrooms and I was thinking that since you aren't comfortable with me alone that maybe we could live together there. Landon has his own room and so do Mimi, and Chloe. So you can have your own room and so can Zariana.  
  
Belle: And then Mimi and Philip can share a room.  
  
Shawn: Well that is if they are still together.  
  
Belle: What are you talking about?  
  
Shawn: Oh nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm going to go so you can get some rest.  
  
Belle: No Shawn, please tell me what is going on.  
  
Shawn: Mimi and Philip had a fight earlier as did Chloe and Brady. I think everything will be ok in the morning.  
  
Belle: Tell me what the fight was about.  
  
Shawn: I don't want to upset you, Belle. Just get some sleep.  
  
Belle: Tell me Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Well the fight was about you.  
  
Belle: (confused) Why were they fighting about me?  
  
Shawn: Are you sure that you want to hear this? I don't want to upset you.  
  
Belle: Just tell me.  
  
Shawn: Well Brady was blaming me for everything that has happened to you. And Mimi and Chloe pinned part of the blame on Brady and he lost it. He really was out of line. He won't listen to their side at all.  
  
Belle: I really don't think that you should be judging my brother. You aren't exactly a saint Shawn.  
  
Shawn: See Belle this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you.  
  
Belle: I just don't understand why you are judging my brother. Brady has been nothing but helpful to me.  
  
Shawn: I understand that, Belle. I didn't say anything about Brady. Chloe and Mimi were the ones blaming him and Philip.  
  
Belle: I can't believe everyone is fighting because of me. I hate myself for doing this to them. You would probably be better off without me, Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Don't you say that. I can't picture my life without you in it. When you weren't here, I made a mess out of my life. If I lost you again, I don't know what I would do. I love you so much Belle.  
  
Belle: I want to see Brady. Will you get my brother for me?  
  
Shawn: Belle but we aren't done talking.  
  
Belle: Shawn go home and get a shower and some rest and come back. I need to spend some time with my brothers. I made this mess and I want to fix it. 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
  
Shawn: Belle I am not sure that you should interfer in their lives.  
  
Belle: I love my brothers and I will do anything to try to fix what I caused.  
  
Shawn: They were sleeping the last time I checked. Maybe you should talk to them in the morning.  
  
Belle: Please Shawn, I feel bad about what I have done. Please wake Brady for me. He is my oldest brother and he has always taken care of me. I need to see him.  
  
Shawn: (gets up from the chair he was sitting in) I'll go get him for you but I'm not leaving the hospital. I am going to spend the night in the waiting room and I will be here when you wake up in the morning and we are going to talk some more.  
  
Belle: Thank you Shawn.  
  
Shawn: If you need me, please tell someone to come and get me. I love you Belle and I hope you feel better.  
  
Belle: So do I but I know that I won't feel better until I make things right with Brady, Philip, Chloe, and Mimi.  
  
Shawn walked out into the lobby looking for Brady but he couldn't find him or Philip. He went up to the nurse's station and asked where he could find Brady. Shawn found Brady and sent him into see Belle.  
  
Brady: How is she?  
  
Shawn: She is upset cause she knows about the arguement earlier.  
  
Brady: Damn it why did you tell her.  
  
Shawn: She made me tell her. I didn't want to but when she asked for you I must have had a look on my face or something.  
  
Shawn's cell phone started to ring so he excused himself from Brady and answered it.  
  
Shawn: What's the matter mom?  
  
Hope: Honey sorry to bother you but Zariana woke up and she won't stop crying. She has been crying for a straight hour I don't know what is wrong with her.  
  
Shawn: Okay mom me or Brady will come get her and bring her here. Maybe she just wants to see her mommy.  
  
Hope: Okay bye.  
  
Shawn turned to Brady will a concerned look on his face.  
  
Brady: What's the matter with my niece?  
  
Shawn: Mom says that she has been crying for an hour straight. I should go get her.  
  
Brady: She isn't used to you yet if she is that worked up maybe me or Philip should go get her.  
  
Shawn: You have a point me and Philip will go get her cause Belle is insistent on seeing you.  
  
Brady walked into Belle's room. She appeared to be sleeping but he knew better. He sat down in the chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand.  
  
Belle: Thanks for coming Brady. I'm sorry.  
  
Brady: You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't know what Shawn told you but everything is fine. 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44  
  
Belle: I know that you and Chloe are fighting because of me. I want to make it better.  
  
Brady: She is mad at me, yes, but everything is going to be fine. We are in love and we will work this out.  
  
Belle: I hope so. Brady, I really messed up, didn't I?  
  
Brady: You made a mistake. Everyone makes a mistake. You are going to be ok.  
  
Belle: Shawn thinks I'm a bad mother.  
  
Brady: Did he say that to you?  
  
Belle: No, he denied it but I know he thought it. Everyone is going to think I'm horrible. I just had a baby yesterday and here I got drunk tonight. What is wrong with me?  
  
Brady: This will get easier Belle. You are upset about Shawn and everything else that has happened today with Anna and you getting into that fight.  
  
Belle: That is no excuse Brady. I have a daughter now. I'm supposed to be some kind of role model for her but what role model gets drunk?  
  
Shawn: You are a good role model Belle. She wasn't affected by your drinking. She was safe with me. You left her with a responsible person and you went to get some much needed time away. Even though you just had her she has been a big part of your life for the past 6 months.  
  
Belle: Shawn what are you doing here? And what is Zari doing here with you? I don't want her to see me in here.  
  
Shawn: Sweetie she won't stop crying I don't know what is wrong with her mom said she has been crying for the past hour.  
  
Brady: I will give you guys a minute I think you need to talk more than me and Belle do. I promise that I will go talk to Chloe now. And I will make sure that Philip talks to Mimi. Belle you just focus on yourself and your family.  
  
Belle: Okay but after you talk to Chloe I want you to come see me.  
  
Brady: I love you Tink.  
  
Belle: I love you too Brady.  
  
Brady walked into the lobby and ran into Philip.  
  
Philip: So how is Belle doing?  
  
Brady: She feels bad for the fight we got into. And to be honest with you so do I. We need to go talk to Mimi and Chloe. We were way out of line last night.  
  
Philip: What do you mean we? I didn't do a damn thing wrong and I will not be apologizing to anyone.  
  
Philip stormed out of the room.  
  
Brady: Philip where are you going.  
  
But it was too late Philip was not listening to him and he was storming out of the hospital.  
  
Brady decided to just talk to Philip later and he went to find Chloe. She was still in Craig's office sleeping. He gently woke her up and lead her out into the waiting room.  
  
Brady: We need to talk. I'm sorry for the fight earlier. You were right. I am to blame for some of the things going on. 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45  
  
Chloe: I'm sorry too. I was just stressed.  
  
Brady: I was worried about Belle and Shawn being here wasn't helping any. Do you forgive me?  
  
Chloe: Of course I forgive you. I love you too much. Where is Philip? Is he going to make up with Mimi?  
  
Brady: I don't know. He stormed out of the hospital when I told him to go make up with her. Belle found out about the fight and she was upset.  
  
Chloe: I guess Shawn told her?  
  
Brady: Yeah he did. I talked to her though and explained that everything was going to be ok.  
  
Chloe: How is she doing?  
  
Brady: She is scared. I think she's lonely too and feels like she doesn't have anyone. I think that is why she did some of those things. She wants Shawn back in her life but she has a hard time trusting him. Belle has a problem with trust. Ever since we were little, she has had a problem with it.  
  
Chloe: Why is that?  
  
Brady: Our parents left us when she was little. She hasn't really had anyone except Philip and me to look after her. When someone breaks her trust, it is hard to get it back from her.  
  
Chloe: Did she love your parents?  
  
Brady: She was 8 when they walked out on her life. She hated our father.  
  
Chloe: Why what happened?  
  
Brady: That is something I am not sure that Belle wants too many people to know.  
  
Chloe: You can tell me Brady. I promise that I won't tell anyone.  
  
Brady: I don't know.  
  
Chloe: You can trust me.  
  
Brady: I shouldn't say anything.  
  
Chloe: Did you and Philip love your parents?  
  
Brady: I loved my mother but I lost respect for my dad after what happened with Belle. Philip did too. After it happened, our mother took our dad's side and they left. Belle was 8, Philip was 10, and I was 12.  
  
Chloe: Where did they go?  
  
Brady: I don't really know. But if I ever saw my father again, I think I would kill him for what he did.  
  
Chloe: Brady now you really wouldn't kill him would you.  
  
Brady: What would you do if you walked into a room and found your 8 year old sister curled up in a ball in the corner. She was terrified I walked over to her and she jumped away from me. She wouldn't look at me or talk to me. She had scratches and bruises all over her body. I tried to get her to tell me what was going on but she wouldn't.  
  
Philip: So he called me into the room and asked me if I knew what had happened. But I had been with my mom at the grocery while Brady was at Nick's playing basketball. Belle was home alone with dad but it never dawned on us that it could have been on our dad. 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46  
  
Brady: Phil when did you get back?  
  
Philip: A few minutes ago I figured that you might need help telling this horrible piece of our childhood.  
  
Chloe: Guys tell me what happened you can't just stop there. I need to know how you found out that he was hurting Belle.  
  
Brady: We tried for hours that night to get Belle to open up to us but she wouldn't. So I went to my dad and asked him if  
  
he knew what had happened to Belle. He told me that he wasn't home and he had no clue to ask her.  
  
Philip: So we talked to mom and she said that she would be okay that she probably got hurt. And that we should know that  
  
Belle is a drama queen.  
  
Brady: Belle slept in my room with me that night cause she was terrified to be alone. For days she wouldn't leave me or Philip's side. Anytime mom and dad came in the room she would be very quiet and would stay as close to me as possible. At the time I just thought that she trusted us and was to ashamed to go to our parents.  
  
Philip: She didn't talk for weeks. She would just stay right by our side and not say a word. Me and Brady had went to a swimming birthday party for one of our friends and Belle was left at home. She sat by the door and cried when we left. I begged mom to let her come with me. But mom wouldn't allow it.  
  
Brady: I had offered to stay home with her but dad told me that I wouldn't miss a party just because Belle couldn't go.  
  
Philip: Mrs. Miller picked us up and took us to Jeremy's party. We came home around 6:00, mom and dad were watching TV and we couldn't find Belle anywhere. I panicked and searched everywhere we finally found her hiding under her bed in tears.  
  
Brady: I stormed into the living room and demanded that my parents tell me what happened to Belle. But my dad said that they had went out to dinner and that Belle was fine.  
  
Philip: Me and Brady started to suspect our parents of harming Belle. Dad was always trying to get us out of the house.  
  
Shawn had been standing around the corner listening to everything. Belle had asked him for some time alone with their daughter and she wanted him to go find Philip so she could talk to him. He had been about to ask Brady when he heard Chloe ask about Belle's relationship with her parents. He knew that he shouldn't be evasdropping but he couldn't help it. He was in tears as he made the assumptions of what probably happened to Belle.  
  
Shawn: What did that bastard do to her?  
  
Brady: How long have you been standing there Shawn?  
  
Shawn: This whole time I came to find Philip for Belle and I heard you talking to Chloe.  
  
Philip: Brady she is going to kill us. We swore not to tell Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Why didn't she tell me?  
  
Brady: She didn't want it to change the way that you look at her. She didn't want to be thought of as damaged goods.  
  
Shawn: That bastard raped her didn't he.  
  
Chloe: Calm down Shawn let them finish. Brady he knows you might as well go on.  
  
Philip: She is right Brady let's just tell them. I will explain to Belle she won't blame you I promise.  
  
Brady: Me and Philip made a pact that one of should always be with Belle and it seemed to work for a while, but she still wouldn't talk. It had almost been a month and not a word. So Philip made a plan that we would both say that we were leaving to go to Nick's and we would wait and see what happens from the backyard. We knew it was risky if we got caught but we had to find out what was going on.  
  
Brady was in tears as he thought of the day that he walked into the house to find us mother gone and his father raping 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47  
  
Brady and Philip quietly entered the door and each grabbed a baseball bat to defend themselves. But as they were about to enter the room they heard a car pull up. Brady ran into the room and started hitting his dad in the back. But he wouldn't get off of Belle.  
  
Philip: I grabbed mom and made her come into the room. She said she couldn't go in there that she didn't want to. I dragged her in there and she pulled Brady off of our dad. I grabbed the bat and beat my dad over the head with it and he fell off of my poor defenseless little sister. She was lying there shaking and rocking back and forth. I grabbed a blanket and held her in my arms.  
  
Brady: I sat there and yelled at my mother.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Brady: Mom how could you let him do this to her?  
  
Mom: I had no idea it was going on, I swear to you Brady.  
  
Brady: You always left her alone with him and when you came back you had to see that she was bruised and in tears. So don't you dare say you don't know.  
  
Brady's mom walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. She poured a glass of it and drank it while she tried to explain herself to Brady.  
  
Mom: Brady I couldn't stop him no one can. He always gets what he wants. He did when he won me over his friend. He always gets what he wants. Brady he is a good man he just drinks too much.  
  
Brady: Mom I am calling the Zenons(cops in Phatos).  
  
Mom: Brady no, he can't go to jail I love him.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Philip: So Brady came back into my room where me and Belle were sitting. We couldn't get her to stop shaking. Brady had locked our door to keep our father out. We heard a lot of banging around going on but we were too afraid to leave the room. Brady and I finally decided we had to call the Zenons. But when they got there our parents were gone. They searched everywhere. But there was no trace of them. And to this day they have never found them.  
  
Chloe: So what happened to you guys you were so young?  
  
Brady: They contacted my mom's sister Marlena and her husband John and they agreed to take us in.  
  
Philip: When we moved in with them we changed our last name from Welch to Black hoping that it would harder for our parents to find us. Since they had no idea where we were. Not to mention that we wanted nothing to do with our parents especially my father's last name.  
  
Brady: When we got there we explained to Aunt Marlena what had happened and through her nuturing mother instincts she finally after a month she finally got Belle to talk again. And Aunt Marlena had nightmares of the horrible things that Belle had described to her. One night I heard her telling Uncle John the horrible details of what he did to Belle.  
  
Chloe was in tears and she didn't know what to say. Her boyfriend was pouring his heart out and she was speechless.  
  
Brady: I remember her telling John that Belle had showed her all the places that dad had hurt her and told her that he would beat her if she moved or tried to get away. Marlena said that Belle told her that he had threatened to kill all of us if Belle breathed a word of what went on to anyone.  
  
Chloe: So is that why she wouldn't talk.  
  
Brady: Yes. She has to this day never opened up to anyone about this besides Aunt Marlena. I remember the day that we found out that Aunt Marlena and Uncle John had been killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. Belle fell to pieces and begged us to never leave her alone again. And to this day I have made it my life goal to protect my baby sister. And I promise you if anyone hurts my baby sister again I will kill them. 


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48  
  
Philip: Now you two have to understand that it is imparitive that you let me explain to Belle that you know. We promised her after Aunt Marlena died to never tell anyone about our childhood.  
  
Shawn: She needs to know that we all will never hurt her. You have to tell her that we know.  
  
Brady: We will I will go talk to her right now.  
  
Brady left his friends and headed into Belle's room. He smiled at his baby sister. She had Zariana wrapped in her arms and the baby was sleeping peacefully. Belle also had her eyes closed.  
  
Brady: Are you asleep, Belle?  
  
Belle: (opens her eyes and looks at Brady) No I'm awake. I was just closing my eyes. It's about time you came back. Where is Philip? I wanted to see him.  
  
Brady: He is talking with Shawn and Chloe. I see Zariana has calmed down.  
  
Belle: I think she just wanted me. I'm the only one she really knows besides you and Philip. She is getting to know Shawn though which is a good thing.  
  
Brady: Belle, I really need to talk to you about something.  
  
Belle: You sound serious. What's wrong?  
  
Brady: I was talking to Chloe like you told me to do. She was asking about you and why you wouldn't trust Shawn.  
  
Belle: Did you tell her that I wouldn't trust Shawn because he cheated on me?  
  
Brady: I told her the truth, Belle. Don't be mad at me.  
  
Belle: What do you mean the truth? What exactly did you tell Chloe?  
  
Brady: It just kinda slipped out and then I had to continue.  
  
Belle: Brady, you didn't tell her about that did you?  
  
Brady: I'm sorry Belle. But Chloe loves you like a sister and she won't tell a soul and she would never hurt you.  
  
Belle: I can't believe you!  
  
Brady: Philip came up and helped me tell the story. Then Shawn walked in after he overheard all of it.  
  
Belle: Shawn knows too?  
  
Belle started to cry and shake as the memories all came rushing back to her. Even though it had been 10 long years since it had happened, it seemed like only yesterday for Belle. Brady reached over and took Zariana from Belle.  
  
Brady: I'm sorry Belle. But they love you and they are here for you.  
  
Belle: Why? You promised that you would never tell anyone. Besides I never told you all the details so you have no idea what happened.  
  
Brady: I heard Aunt Marlena talking to Uncle John a few nights about it. I know exactly what our dad did to you, Belle.  
  
Belle: You have no idea what it was like. And now here I am turning into my very own mother by drinking instead of being at home with my daughter. I left Zariana alone with Shawn while I went out drinking. Oh my God! 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49  
  
Brady: You are nothing like our mother.  
  
Belle: What if Shawn had done something to Zariana while I was gone? What if he hurt her?  
  
Brady: Shawn would not hurt Zari.  
  
Belle: But I wouldn't have known if he did. I'm my mother.  
  
Brady: You are nothing like mom. You would never abandon Zariana.  
  
Belle: I love my daughter more than life itself. I would never hurt her or let someone hurt her. I know in my heart that Shawn wouldn't hurt her. He loves her too. You said he knew about this. What was he saying? Does he hate me?  
  
Brady: He doesn't hate you, Belle. In fact, Shawn Brady is in love with you. He was worried about you while I was telling the story. If we ever see our father again, Shawn will be the next in line after Philip and me of course to kill him.  
  
Belle: Brady, I'm scared. Will you stay here with me tonight?  
  
Brady: Shawn wants to stay with you.  
  
Belle: I can't stand to look at him right now. Please stay with me.  
  
Brady: I will take Zariana to Shawn and let him take her home for the night. Well I guess I should say morning since it's already eight and none of us have actually slept.  
  
Belle: No! I don't want Zariana to leave my side. I'm scared of what will happen to her.  
  
Brady: You said yourself that Shawn loves her and he won't hurt her.  
  
Belle: I can't help it. I have this fear and it all came back to me tonight as I was reminded of my childhood.  
  
Brady: I'll stay with you but Zariana really needs to be at home, not at the hospital.  
  
Belle: I know that but I just want her with me where I know she is safe.  
  
Brady: What happened to you will not happen to Zariana. I will make sure of that.  
  
Philip knocked on the door and walked inside.  
  
Philip: Shawn is out there wanting to see you. Mimi is awake now and I think I'm going to take her home. We need to pick up Landon from her parents and we have to talk.  
  
Belle: Have you made up with het yet?  
  
Philip: That is what I'm about to do.  
  
Belle: Does Mimi know about this?  
  
Philip: No, she doesn't know. She was asleep the whole time. I won't tell her if you don't want me to.  
  
Belle: Mimi is a great friend but I really don't want her knowing. I don't even want Chloe and Shawn knowing but they know and there is nothing I can do to change it.  
  
Philip: I'm sorry Belle.  
  
Belle: It's ok. I will forgive you. I just want to be close to Zari and Brady 


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50  
  
Philip: What about Shawn?  
  
Belle: I don't want to see him right now. I don't think I can face him just yet. I need some more time to let this news sink in about him knowing the truth.  
  
Philip: I will explain it to him. I'm sure he will understand.  
  
Brady: Tell him that I'm gonna hang out in here. I think this chair lays back so I'm gonna try and get some sleep.  
  
Belle: Yeah I'm gonna try to rest too. I've been sleeping off and on all night.  
  
Philip: Do you think you will have nightmares again?  
  
Belle: I hope not but since I am thinking of what happened to me then I might.  
  
Philip: I will come back to see you later. I love you Belle and I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again.  
  
Belle: I know Philip. I love you too. Get some rest and make up with Meems.  
  
Philip left the room and Brady handed Zariana back to Belle. The sleeping angel did not wake up.  
  
Brady: What if she wakes up? You need to sleep.  
  
Belle: If she wakes up then I will deal with it. I just don't trust Shawn right now to be alone with her.  
  
Brady: What about Chloe? I'm sure she wouldn't mind babysitting.  
  
Belle: I don't know. I know that Zari needs to be home and I need rest but I'm so scared. Brady, I don't know what to do about anything.  
  
Brady: Let Shawn take her back to his parents house they are probably afraid that something was the matter with her since she was so upset earlier.  
  
Belle: Brady will you go get Chloe.  
  
Brady: Sure what for.  
  
Belle: I want you to go with Shawn and make sure Zari is safe at his parents with him and them. And Chloe can stay with me.  
  
Brady: Sure will.  
  
Belle: Night my angel. Daddy will take care of you now.  
  
Brady went with Shawn to his parents house. When Brady came back he found Belle asleep with Chloe sitting by her side.  
  
Chloe: Brady I am going to head home and get some sleep. I love you and I think you need to be here with her alone. She needs you.  
  
Brady: Night baby, I love you.  
  
Brady laid down in the cot next to Belle's bed and instantly fell asleep. Only to be awaken by Belle's screams.  
  
Brady: What is the matter Belle?  
  
Belle: I need Shawn, I need to see my baby. 


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51  
  
Brady: I'll call Shawn but tell me what is wrong. Why were you screaming.  
  
Belle: Shawn was hurting her. He was hurting my baby! I want her now!  
  
Brady grabbed the phone and called Shawn. Shawn said he would get Zari ready and get to the hospital as soon as possible.  
  
Brady: He is on his way.  
  
Belle: What if he really did hurt her?  
  
Brady: Shawn didn't hurt her, Belle. You were just having a bad dream.  
  
Belle: What am I going to tell Shawn when he gets here? How do I tell him that I don't ever want him to be alone with my daughter?  
  
Brady: She is his daughter too. He has just enough rights as you do.  
  
Belle: No! I don't want Shawn to have rights to her! He will hurt her just like he hurt me! Don't you understand?  
  
Brady: You have to give him a chance. He would never hurt Zariana.  
  
Belle: Yes he will. Just leave me alone.  
  
Belle turned over on her side to face the window instead of looking at Brady. Brady just shook his head and didn't speak. After about fifteen minutes passed, Shawn came running in the room with Zariana.  
  
Belle: Give her to me.  
  
Shawn handed Zariana to Belle and walked to the other side of the bed to sit down.  
  
Shawn: Belle what's the matter? Brady said that you were upset that I had to get Zari down here as soon as possible.  
  
Belle: You hurt her didnt you just like he hurt me.  
  
Belle closed her eyes as memories started to come back.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Belle: Daddy no please don't daddy it hurts.  
  
Larry: Belle shut up or I will make your brothers pay.  
  
Belle: No daddy don't hurt them please stop hurting me.  
  
Larry had all he could take of this whiny little brat so he smacked her, he beat her repeatedly until she finally passed out. He climbed on top of her and raped her. When she gained consiousness he looked her straight in the eyes. Belle could have worn she was staring into the eyes of the devil.  
  
Larry: If you breathe one word of this to anyone I will kill all three of you. Do you understand me.  
  
Belle just curled into a ball and nodded her head,  
  
Larry: You answer me when I am talkign to you young lady.  
  
Belle: Yes dad.  
  
Larry: Don't you forget who is the boss in this house young lady don't you cross me.  
  
***End Flashback*** 


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52  
  
Belle was shaking and screaming and Zari was crying. Brady came in and grabbed Zari from Belle. Belle opened her eyes and started to cry.  
  
Belle: Brady I hurt her didn't I. I told you I would hurt her. I am a bad person I hurt everyone. I made mommy and daddy go away. And it is my fault Aunt Marlena and Uncle John died.  
  
Shawn: Belle sweetheart you didn't hurt Zari. She is just upset cause you are so upset. You didn't hurt her I promise she was just scared.  
  
Belle: I know what it is like Shawn to be scared and defenseless.  
  
Brady: Belle look see she is okay you didn't hurt her. And you didn't make mom and dad go away. They were evil Belle and they were cowards they didn't want to take responsiblilty for what they did to you.  
  
Belle: But what about Aunt Marlena, I miss her so much. If they didn't have to go get me medicine from the pharamcy they would have already been home. But they had to go out of their way and then that van hit them. They would have never been on that road if it hadn't been for me.  
  
Shawn: Belle, it is not your fault. It was just meant to be. I hate that you are blaming yourself.  
  
Belle: Don't talk to me Shawn. You weren't there. You don't know what my childhood was like. You don't know how much pain I went through. I finally thought all of that was over when we decided to come to Earth. I met you and fell in love. I didn't want to leave you when we had to go back to Phatos but I knew I had to. And then when I came back I found you with another girl. I gave my heart to you and I trusted you but you were just like all the others. Everyone I have ever trusted has let me down. Brady and Philip let me down when we were kids and they would leave me to get hurt again. Mom left me and dad...well...we all know what he did to me. Aunt Marlena and Uncle John left me when they died. And you left me for Anna.  
  
Shawn: I'm sorry Belle. If I could change the past I would. I want to take away all the pain and make your life so much better. I'm so sorry this happened to you.  
  
Brady: I'm sorry too Belle.  
  
Belle: I thought I blocked all this from my memory. It's been so long since I actually talked about it.  
  
Shawn: Maybe you should talk to a professional about it. They could help you.  
  
Belle: NO! I talked to my Aunt Marlena about it after I moved in with her. She's the only one I talked to and told the truth to. I don't want to tell anyone else.  
  
Shawn: Blocking this from your memory is not healthy. It will only hurt you in the long run, Belle.  
  
Belle: I don't want to talk to you anymore Shawn. Get out!  
  
Shawn: Fine, I will leave but I'm taking Zariana with me. You need professional help to deal with this Belle. It isn't healthy for you to take care of Zariana like this.  
  
Belle: You can't take my baby! Brady, don't let him take her!  
  
Brady: I am sorry Belle but I agree with Shawn. She isn't safe with you until you agree to get help. Do you want her to grow up in fear. I will stay with Shawn at his apartment and make sure that he doesn't hurt her. You should consider Shawn's offer for us all to stay at his place. You would be safe and so would Zari but you need to get help.  
  
Brady and Shawn walked out of the room with Zari. Brady was holding Zari and being as strong as he could he hated hearing his sister crying out for him to come back not to leave her. But he was being strong and he knew this was for the best. Shawn on the other hand was not that strong. When he heard her pained cries for him not to leave her, he ran back in the room and sat by her side holding her while she cried. 


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53  
  
Belle and Shawn sat there for what seemed like forever just holding each other. Shawn didn't know what to do he knew that Belle needed help but he wasn't sure how she was going to get it. Then an idea hit him. His mom was a psychiatrist maybe she would talk to her.  
  
Belle sat up from Shawn's arms and decided that she had something that she needed to tell him.  
  
Belle: Shawn I need to tell you something.  
  
Shawn: Okay what is it?  
  
Belle: I want us to try again. You will have to regain my trust, but by you not walking out that door when I needed you the most was a step in the right direction of getting my trust back. I need you to promise that you will stay away from Anna.  
  
Shawn: Baby I will do anything to have another chance to be with the woman I love.  
  
Belle: Shawn I will get help but I have to be able to trust the person.  
  
Shawn: Belle baby my mom is a psychiatrist you two were pretty close when you left do you think you could talk to her.  
  
Belle: I don't know Shawn. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.  
  
Shawn: Can I ask you a question? Why did you put this off so long? I mean you used to seem so carefree and you didn't seem like you had this horrible past. How did you hide it but yet now it is affecting you so badly.  
  
Belle: After it happened, I was pretty messed up so I talked to my aunt. She helped me a lot and I finally blocked it from my memory and pretended that it never happened. I moved on with my life and never spoke of it again. But then when Brady told me that you and Chloe knew, it all came back to me. It was ten years ago Shawn but it seems like it was yesterday. I can still feel his touch and his breath in my face. I still feel the pain of the beatings. I guess I didn't block it enough.  
  
Shawn: When are they going to let you out of the hospital?  
  
Belle: Sometime today I think.  
  
Shawn: I'm going to take you to my mom's house. She will help you.  
  
Belle: Why did Brady walk out on me? He has always been there for me. He took my baby and left.  
  
Shawn: Brady just wants to see you get better. And it isn't that I don't trust you with our daughter, I'm just scared that you might have another nightmare or flashback and you will be too scared to take care of Zari. I love you so much Belle and I want to see you get better.  
  
Belle: I told Brady that I was turning into my mother. I don't want that. I don't want Zari to grow up like me. Make everything better for me Shawn. Make things go back to the way they were before we ever went back to Phatos.  
  
Shawn: Baby we will just take things one day at a time. We will make the best possible life we can for our little girl and maybe by us being the best parents in the world you will realize that you could never be anything like your parents you don't have a mean bone in your body 


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54  
  
Shawn: But I have to go get the nurse.  
  
Belle: Just push the button and page her. I'm scared to be alone. Please Shawn?  
  
Shawn just nodded and pushed the button. A few seconds later a nurse came in.  
  
Nurse: Can I help you?  
  
Belle: I want to go home. Craig said I could go home today.  
  
Nurse: I will go check it out and come back to let you know when you can leave. (she leaves)  
  
Shawn: Do you want me to look out into the hall and see if I can find Brady?  
  
Belle: No, he will take care of Zariana. I trust him even though he walked out on me.  
  
Shawn: Has Brady or Philip ever talked to anyone about this? I mean it had to affected them too.  
  
Belle: My aunt was the only one any of us have talked to until last night or this morning or whenever it was that you and Chloe found out.  
  
Shawn: It was this morning. I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I am a good listener.  
  
Belle: Thanks Shawn. And you wanna a little secret?  
  
Shawn: What's that?  
  
Belle: I still love you.  
  
Shawn: Baby I love you too. I hope we can get out of here soon so we can go see my mom and then you guys can move into the apartment if that is okay with you.  
  
Belle: Yeah but can we not have seperate rooms. I am not saying that I want anything intimate but now thatmy memories are coming back can you just hold me.  
  
Shawn: I would love nothing more than to fall asleep at night with you in my arms and we will take this relationship as slow as you want. I learned the hard way not to get impatient and lose faith and it will not happen again.  
  
Belle: You know something Shawn. I could tell from the moment we locked eyes that you still loved me.  
  
Shawn: Well they say that eyes never lie.  
  
Later that day Belle was released from the hospital. Shawn drove her over to the motel where together they packed hers and Zariana's things and moved into Shawn's apartment with Chloe and Mimi. Brady and Philip were also moving in. Once they were settled, Brady kept Zari while Shawn took Belle to Hope's house. 


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55  
  
He explained to his mother everything that happened. She agreed to see Belle and Shawn excused himself. Hope got her and Belle a cup of tea and they sat down on the couch to talk.  
  
Hope: So tell me what happened Belle. You can go as slow as you want. Just take your time.  
  
Belle began to explain how things with her dad turned sour and she couldn't stop herself from crying. Hope held her gently and let her cry all the tears that she needed to cry. She tried to comfort Belle when it got tough for her to continue speaking.  
  
Hope: It is all over now. He will never hurt you again.  
  
Belle: Why? Why did he do it? What did I do to deserve that? I was just a little girl. I couldn't protect myself.  
  
Hope: He was evil. People get pleasure in seeing others suffer. You did nothing wrong.  
  
Belle: Then why did he do that to me? Why did he have sex with me over and over? I was too little to even know what sex was but I knew he was hurting me really badly. I knew he shouldn't be doing that to me. I just want to know why!  
  
Hope: Belle sometimes in life there are no good reasons for why things happen. Your father might have been abused as a child and even though that is not an excuse he also drank.  
  
Belle: Do you think I will turn out like my father?  
  
Hope: From what Shawn tells me you are a great mother.  
  
Belle: Thanks for listening Hope.  
  
Hope: Well I want us to talk 3 times a week till the memories are gone.  
  
Belle: Okay Hope thanks again.  
  
Later that evening after dinner everyone decided to head to bed. Zari was out for the night. Shawn was lying in bed in his flannel pajama pants and no shirt waiting for Belle to get out of the bathroom. But came out wearing just one of Shawn's shirts and Shawn knew it would be a long night of torture trying to keep his hands to himself.  
  
Belle crawled into the bed and laid her head on Shawn's chest. She slowly started to rub down his stomach. She knew that they had just gotten back together. But for 6 long months she had dreamed of making love to him. 


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56  
  
Both Shawn and Belle tried to get to sleep but it was useless. Each were too distracted by the other. Finally, after a  
  
few hours of tossing and turning, Belle rolled over to face Shawn. He was staring lovingly at her.  
  
Shawn: I couldn't sleep so I was just watching you. It seems that you are having trouble sleeping too.  
  
Belle: I can't stop thinking about you.  
  
Shawn: What about me?  
  
Belle: I want you so much, Shawn. I know it's been a long time but I want you to make love to me. I need you  
  
to make love to me.  
  
Shawn: Are you sure?  
  
Belle: I have never been more sure about anything in my life.  
  
The room suddenly became hot as the two young lovers began to undress each other. Shawn moved his hands over  
  
Belle's body and placed light kisses on her. Belle wrapped her legs around Shawn and kissed his neck. Finally, when  
  
both were fully nude under the blankets Shawn entered her slowly. His breathing became heavy as all the world's  
  
pleasures came to him. He continued to make love to Belle until he noticed her crying.  
  
Shawn: Belle, are you ok? Did I hurt you?  
  
Belle: No, you didn't hurt me. I'm sorry that I'm crying.  
  
Shawn: Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?  
  
Belle: You are doing everything right and I want you to love me. But with you on top of me, I keep thinking  
  
of my father and what he did to me.  
  
Shawn slowly got off of Belle and rolled over beside of her. She was crying. He took his hand and wiped the  
  
tears away.  
  
Shawn: I love you Belle. I'm sorry this is so hard for you. But I will do whatever it takes to make it better for  
  
you. I will be as slow as you need me to be.  
  
Belle: I'm sorry Shawn. I really wanted to make love to you.  
  
Shawn: We have the rest of our lives to make love.  
  
At that moment, they heard Zariana wake up and began to cry. Shawn started laughing.  
  
Shawn: You see there, our baby needs us so we would have been stopped anyways. Do you want me to get her?  
  
Belle: Bring her over here to the bed. I'll feed her and you can change her.  
  
Shawn: That doesn't sound like a very nice deal but I'll do it.  
  
Belle: Thank you Shawn. Thank you for being so patient with me.  
  
Shawn: That is what love is. Love is patience and I have learned that.  
  
Belle: I love you so much.  
  
Shawn: I love you too. Now I better go get Zari before she cries her head off. 


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57  
  
The weeks passed quickly and Belle and Shawn learned how to care for Zariana. The baby continued to grow and learned many new things as she was a special baby. Belle also continued to talk to Hope all the time about her problems. She was no longer having the nightmares anymore and she felt safe in Shawn's arms. She was an excellent mother.  
  
Shawn and Belle decided to take Zariana on a walk through the park. Belle pushed her stroller and Shawn's hand was draped over Belle's shoulder.  
  
Shawn: I can't believe how fast our baby is growing up. And I'm so glad you decided to give us another chance.  
  
Belle: I love you, Shawn. I have always loved you and I always will.  
  
Shawn: Want me to push her for awhile?  
  
Belle stopped walking and Shawn bent down to take the baby out of her stroller. She smiled at her daddy.  
  
Shawn: Hi there Zari, how is daddy's little angel doing? Want me to hold you for awhile?  
  
Zariana was a month old now and she looked just like Shawn. She moved her little arm up and tried to grab Shawn's hand.  
  
Belle: Look, she wants your fingers.  
  
Shawn: I love you too, Zari.  
  
Belle: I can't belive we found our way back to eachother. I mean how many people get a second chance at hapiness.  
  
Shawn: You're right we are truly one of the lucky ones.  
  
Belle: Well we better hurry up we have to be back at the house for Chloe's special news.  
  
Shawn: Yeah we better hurry you know how cranky Brady is when people are late.  
  
Back at the House  
  
Brady: Chloe are you sure you're ready to tell them.  
  
Chloe: Just as soon as Shawn is done with his surprise for Belle. We will share our special news.  
  
Mimi, Jason, and Landon had just back to the house with the pizza for the night and a movie.  
  
Jason: Brady, Chloe were here.  
  
Chloe: Come on in.  
  
Brady: Here Mimi let me hold my nephew.  
  
Brady took Landon out of Mimi's arm when he felt some sharp scratch his arm. Brady looked down at Mimi's hand and gasped.  
  
Brady: You're engaged aren't you. Jason man why didn't you tell me.  
  
Jason: We were going to tell everyone after Shawn gave Belle his surprise we didn't want to ruin it for them.  
  
Brady: Okay your secret is safe with me.  
  
They put the pizza in the kitchen and went to the living room to wait for Shawn and Belle.  
  
Shawn and Belle finally made their appearence. Chloe immediately went to hold Zariana. Everyone gathered round grabbing pizza slices. Finally, after several minutes, Shawn took Belle's hand and stood her up where she as facing him.  
  
Shawn: Belle, I have something important to say.  
  
Belle: Shawn, what is going on? What are you doing?  
  
Everyone was watching them. Shawn got down on his knee and pulled a small black velvet box out. He opened it to reveal a huge diamond ring.  
  
Shawn: Belle, I know I majorly screwed up before but I'm sorry about that and I promise that I will never hurt you again. You are the love of my life and you have given me the most precious thing a woman can give a man, my daughter. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. You are my world. I love you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me, Belle?  
  
Belle gasped and her mouth dropped open. Brady, Jason, Mimi, and Chloe watched with excitement as Belle's face displayed many emotions. She broke out into a smile and held her hand out for Shawn to put the ring on it.  
  
Belle: Yes I will marry you, Shawn! I love you too and we will be together forever!  
  
Shawn picked her up and spun her around while kissing her the whole time. Everyone congradulated them. Soon, after the excitement of that was ending, Jason and Mimi decided to make their little announcement.  
  
Jason: Can I have everyone's attention, please?  
  
Mimi: Jason and I have something we would like to tell everyone.  
  
Everyone stared at them.  
  
Jason: Well you see, (grabs Mimi's hand to show off the ring), Mimi and I got engaged last night. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Isn't that great?!  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
Shawn: Wow I am so happy for you, Jason.  
  
Belle: Yeah it looks like our lives are becoming perfect.  
  
Chloe: Well you guys aren't the only ones with stuff to tell. Brady and I have something to tell you also.  
  
Brady: And before you ask, no we aren't getting married just yet. We decided to wait for a while.  
  
Belle: Well don't keep us waiting. What is going on?  
  
Brady: We are having a baby!  
  
Chloe: I'm pregnant!  
  
Belle: You're going to have a baby? This is so sweet.  
  
Mimi: Hey if you need any help, Belle and I will help you.  
  
Shawn: Hey don't be volunteering my wife for anything, cuz we will be married by then and I will be keeping her very busy.  
  
Jason: Yeah Meems, we'll be busy too.  
  
Brady: Oh thanks you guys.  
  
Chloe: It's ok honey. The baby will be keeping us busy.  
  
Everyone laughed. Yep, their lives were working out just fine. They were going to be ok. 


	58. Chapter 58 The End

Epilogue  
  
Today was the big day that they have all been waiting for. A triple wedding something that had never been heard of in the town of Salem. 3 happy couples were waiting to pledge thier love to one another. A year engagment was much longer than the guys wanted but Belle and Mimi had insisted they wait until Chloe had the baby so they could have a triple wedding. So being wonderful understanding fiances they had waited. Hell they would have waited forever to marry them if that is what it took.  
  
Nancy Wesley, Hope Brady, and Jane Lockhart were in the bridal room with the girls helping them get ready and making sure that everything would go perfectly.  
  
Chloe: Girls it is time we officially became family.  
  
Mimi: I have been waiting for this minute my whole life.  
  
Belle: I can't believe we are letting Zari and Landon be the ring bearer and flower girl they are so young.  
  
Hope: Honey those kids are mature enough to be 4 not 2.  
  
Mimi: I know my little boy amazes me everyday.  
  
Finally, it was time to start the wedding. They were having an outdoor wedding so they would have plenty of room. Each were going to walk out seperate and Bo was going to give Belle away to his own son. Mimi came out first, followed by Belle, then finally Chloe. They all lined up and listened to the preach go on reading his text. After each couple repeated vows to each other, the preacher finally asked if anyone knew why they shouldn't get married and of course, no one dared say anything. The wedding was just too beautiful to ruin.  
  
Preacher: Do you Mimi take Jason to be your husband?  
  
Mimi: I do.  
  
Preacher: Do you Jason take Mimi to be your wife?  
  
Jason: I do.  
  
Preacher: Do you, Isabella, take Shawn to be your husband?  
  
Belle: I do.  
  
Preacher: Do you, Shawn, take Isabella to be your wife.  
  
Shawn: I do.  
  
Preacher: Do you Chloe, take Brady to be your husband?  
  
Chloe: I do.  
  
Preacher: Do you, Brady, take Chloe to be your wife?  
  
Brady: I do.  
  
Preacher: I now present all of you husbands and wives. You may kiss your brides!  
  
The newly wed couples went in for a long kiss. The guests started clapping. Mimi and Jason started walking back down the aisle.  
  
Preacher: Mr. and Mrs. Jason Black.  
  
Belle and Shawn followed behind them.  
  
Preacher: Mr. and Mrs. Shawn Brady.  
  
Next, was Chloe and Brady.  
  
Preacher: Mr. and Mrs. Brady Black.  
  
Once the wedding was over, everyone ran over to congratulate them. Hope rushed over with Zariana and Jane had Landon. Belle and Mimi took their babies. Nancy finally made her way over with Brady and Chloe's new baby, a little boy they named Bracy. He was only three months old but yet he was smart just like his cousins. Chloe took her baby.  
  
Belle: Guys, we done it. We are married.  
  
Mimi: This is the happiest day of my life!  
  
Shawn: I couldn't agree more. I married the woman I love.  
  
Brady: I'll give a toast to that one!  
  
Chloe: I think Bracy is getting tired. He keeps closing his eyes.  
  
Jason: Well we still have our honeymoon to look forward to.  
  
As the adults continued talking, Zariana and Landon looked over at each other and smiled. They were 2 years old and completely spoiled rotten. They continued smiling at each other. Landon stuck his hand out and grabbed Zariana's hand. The adults watched them as the babies held hands and smiled. They looked at their parents and suddenly little pink hearts appeared on Zariana and little blue hearts on Landon. They were hearts of love because of the bond their parents now had. Fireworks started shooting from Bracy's finger everyone laughed and realized that anything was possible. 


End file.
